Full spectrum
by locolycan777
Summary: FEMNARU To stop the other villages from attacking.The third tells everyone the fox is sealed in naruto.Given a bloodline from a meteor.she will face the legacy of the first ninja war and save the world,from an army of the damned.Kushina lives with amnesia
1. Chapter 1

Don't own naruto or any show involved in this fic. Please for the love of god don't sue me. I have nothing I tell you NOTHING. Got the idea from an old friend. Though I must admit the plot is damn good.

The moon was full and high over the village of konoha. To some the moon that night could have been called breathtaking. Yet for the villagers that night the moon was the farthest thing from there minds. For that very night the village of konoha was under attack. Not from an enemy army or a rouge ninja. But from a beast of legend known simply as the nine tailed fox. A walking natural disaster that is simply a wild force of nature. One swipe from it's nine tails could level mountains and caused tsunamis. For most the apperance of such a beast would cause most to flee in fear. The sheer rage and power this mighty beast released caused some to drop dead where they stood. Yet for the people of konoha there was hope in the form of there leader. The hokage of konoha Minato namikaze, known as the yellow flash.

With a mighty roar the nine tailed fox swiped the ground with it's tails. Slaughtering countless ninja unable to get out of the way. Those that still lived unleashed there strongest ninjutsus onto the fox. Yet the earth shattering attacks failed to evan gain the fox's attention. With blood pouring down his face on lone ninja called out. Hold the beast until the hokage arrives. Only a mear moment later did the ground shake. For the first time since the fox attacked the beast paused. For facing the fox was a massive toad in a large blue jacket. With a pipe in it's mouth a massive sword at his waist. The toad was nearly as large as the fox itself. Standing atop the toad's head was a man with bright spiky blond hair. His body was mostly hidden by a large white trench coat with red flames on the bottom. Cradled gently in his arms was a small bundle a small patch of blond hair stuck out of the top. While the cry of a baby filled the air. Looking down at the bundle the fourth hokage said with absolute sorrow. "Please forgive me my darling Revan. What I am about to do is unforgivable. My sole comfort is that your mother will raise you to be a fine kunoichi."

With that the toad leapt high into the sky. As the massive toad decended the man threw an odd kunai knife. With three prongs along with a paper spell scroll wrapped around the handle. Whipping threw the air the kunai hit the fox square between it's eyes. With a blinding yellow flash that engulfed the battlefield the toad and man disappeared. Only to reappear litteraly on top of the fox. Leaping off of the toad he landed on the fox's head. With a loud grunt the toad held the fox in place for all it's worth. Losing ground the toad said with great effort. "hurry minato I can't held it much longer!"

With his one free arm the hokage reached into his jacket. Pulling out a large sheet of paper with, an intricate seal array on it. The hokage slammed it on the fox's head and called out. "Ninja art supreme chakra transfer!" From the point where the paper was placed on the fox a stream of pour crimson chakra rocketed out. Only to enter the bundle in his arms with raw untapped fury. After what seemed an eternity the chakra began the lesson. Taking that as a sign He ran threw a long stream of one handed signs. After the one hundredth sign he called out. "Lost ninja art demon banishment!" With a deafening roar the fox began to disentergrate into millions of tiny light particles. As the energy swiftly poured out of him the toad's tounge gently caught the young man.

From the caos of the battlefield the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi ran towards the hero. Kneeling beside him he gently lay the young man on his back. "My god minato you did it!" With a pained breath for air the blond hokage handed his sole daughter and heir to him. "The fox is gone old friend. I drained its chakra into revan. Without it the beast couldn't fight the jutsu I used. Tell kushina I love her." With that last act the fourth hokage minato namikaze was gone. The young girl was at last asleep. Standing tall he looked down at the child with pain filled eyes. "A child with the power of nine tails. I cannot risk kushina taking her from the village. Please minato forgive me." Looking at a nearby ninja he said in a commanding tone that earned him the title hokage. "Get me arashi kurama!"

In the heart of konoha in the famous konoha hospital. A beautiful red headed woman lay in a hospital bed. Exhausted from giving birth. The woman still radiated a rare mix of primal beuty and raw power. From the moment the sounds of battle had stopped she held nothing but concern and fear for the two single most important people in her life. With a soft creak the door opened. Holding her breath she froze as the third walked in with a pained look in his eyes. The simple look of his eyes told her all she needed to know. As tears began to pour freely from her eyes The third walked up to her and said. "I'm so sorry kushina but there was only one way to stop the fox." With that he placed his hand on her trembling shoulder. What he said next would forever seal the fate of the world. "minato sealed the fox into revan. But it was to much to hold. There gone I'm so sorry."

That simple lie was the final blow with an ear splitting scream, all her pain and sorrow poured out. Unable to bare it the third left her alone. Gathering herself after what seemed an eternity. One of the most feared kunoichi in history fled the village that very night. Unaware that the child that was her entire world had been no more than three doors from hers. Officialy she would be declared killed by the fox along with her husband. Leaving behind her students and friends as well.

In a small crib netsuke lay fast asleep. Standing over her was a middle aged man with short brown hair. Weaving threw handsigns the man let out a sigh as three wisker like marks appeared on each on of her tiny cheeks. Looking at the nearby window the man said with conflicting emotions. "It is done the genjutsu can't be dispelled by even my clansmen without aide. But why my lord?" With a deep sigh the elderly man turn to the head of one of konoha greatest clans. With a tired voice he said. "It's simple really our forces have been cut by a quarter. If a rival nation where to attack we would be hard pressed to stop it. They need to think we have the nine tails under our control." Looking down at the child the head of the kurama clan simply said. "I still say it's a bad idea." Gazing back upon the village the elder hokage said. "Have faith in the villagers. They will do the right thing."

For the next five years the sole child of konoha greatest hero suffered a fate beyond hell. All those that saw her thought her to be the fox made human. This was mainly due to the hokage stripping her of her heritage. Hiding the truth of her parents the villagers thought her to be the fox. The genjutsu cast by the kurama head only feeding the flames of there hatred. In all the village only three people protected her. The hokage a weasle masked anbu and finnaly a shrouded figure she never saw. All others made it there mission to torture or kill her. The most vocal of these was the students of the forth and his wife. Those being Kakashi hatake Rin inuzuka Anko mitarashi and kurinai yuuhi. While the clans heads sought to avenge there fallen team mate and dear friends.

The moon was once more full as that fatefull day. Once more on a night that held an ethereal glow. Not all was still and peacefull. For in the forest four figures stood over a small bloody form. The for where once students of the greatest ninja in the village. Now they had been reduced to child abusers. Standing around the broken bloody form of a small girl. Long blond hair caked in the pour child's blood. It was only threw some unseen force that the child drew the weakest of breaths. It was clear that no force on earth could save this child. Finnaly after five long years there greatest goal had been acheaved. With a sadistic laugh a woman with dark purple hair said. "About time the demon finnaly dies. Now they can finnaly rest in peace." With one last snarl the four walked off. High above in the endless sky the one thing in all the cosmos that could save her, blazed threw the void of space. A meteor nearly a meter wide shot threw the sky. Unlike other meteors that filled the endless sea of the stars. This one was a rainbow of five colors, green red blue white and black. As if sent by an unseen force. The meteor entered the planet's sky. Burning with white hot fire the meteor blazed towards the earth. On the ground the child known only as revan was taking her last breath. With a defening roar a multi colored fireball shoot strait at her. As the meteor hit her dead on it formed a crater ten feet wide. At the edge of the clearing a weasle masked anbu arrived just as the meteor hit. Ripping the mask off revealed a thirteen year old member of the uchiha clan, the prodigy Itachi. With a scream of pure terror he called out. "Revan!"

Running up to the crater he gazed mortified at the bottom. For lying prone was revan seemingly healed. Leaping down into the pit he saw just what the meteor had done. Her skin was now a pale lime green. While her hair was now jet black with two large white streaks on each side of her face. Kneeling down he gently picked her up and vanished in a blur.

Nice cliffhanger if I say so myself.

Take a geuss where the meteor powers are from.

Please read and review.


	2. Rise of the emerald blaze

Don't own Naruto never have never will

To those that reviewed thank you so much. Your words really surprised me. I promise to do my best to make this fic as original as possible. To the one that guessed that the meteor was from a certin disney show. Yes you got it in one. Though I never watched it myself. The old friend that inspired this fic loved it. When he told me about that meteor thing I thought it was a good idea. Disney does have the odd good idea sometimes. Though only the green and blue will be the same. The others are all my idea. Also kushina will return! I have two ideas on how. There both just so damn good that I can't decide. Now enjoy the second chapter.

The sun was gently rising over the horizen. While deep in the forest of Konoha in a small clearing a small hut lay hidden. At only ten by ten feet it was the sole place in konoha that one child could feel truly safe. Inside this hut was a simple bed covered with miss matched blankets. Yet buried under the a five year old girl slept soundly. The sole sign that anything had happened the previous night. Was the girls green skin and black hair. Standing guard over her was none other than Itachi himself. Since he had learned of the fours plan the previous night. The young anbu had searched feverishly for her. Only to his horror to find her in a crater. As the sunlight entered the lone window the young child had finely begun to stir. Almost as if the sun's rays where energizing her. With a soft yawn she opened her eyes. At seeing Itachi staring down at her. All the trauma of last night seemed to vanished as she leapt out of the bed and hugged him. Her voice held unrivaled joy as she said. "tachi I knew you would save me." Dispite her joy he couldn't bear to smile. Sensing his pain she loosened her hug to look him in the eyes. "Whats wrong tachi?" It was then she saw that her arms where green. Losing her grip in shock she fell to the ground. As she began to panic she asked him scared. "What happened to me?"

As that went on events unfolded that would forever change the village forever. On the other side of the village a large mansion rested blended with the forest. It was here that the highly revered kurama clan resided. Famous for there legendary skill with genjutsu the art of illusion. The clan's skill where said to rival even the uchiha clan's sharingan an eye. It was in this very mansion that the head of the clan arashi kurama faced his past. At one time this man had aided the third in one of the worst crimes in the history of the village. Yet it was at this very moment that man was in a meeting that would seal his fate. Yet atone for his sins. The once proud clan head was sitting in his soon to be former office. His desk was a single piece of carved oak. Said to have been made by the first hokage himself. Across from him sat the single most powerful man in all of the land of fire. The survivor of all three great ninja wars. Who in his prime was said to have trained the first himself, the feudal lord himself Yamamoto. Blessed with a bloodline trait that grants long life. The ruler of the lands had seen more then most could dream. His skill with fire style ninjutsu was said to be godlike. A massive cross shaped scar on his forehead was a testament to his bloodstained past. While his long white beard that had begun to pass his waist was a testament to his age. His hands rested on a large wooden cane. On each side was his personal bodyguards. To his left was the single most fear swordsman alive, Said to be immortal. His skill with the sword was only surpassed by his brutal nature. Standing at just over seven feet high was Kenpachi zaraki. To the right stood the last known survivor of the feared kaguya clan Tia halibel. Having forgone her clans bloodline known as the corpse bone pulse.(1) The lethal woman was legendary for her use of water jutsu. Rumors say she could destroy whole villages with a single jutsu. Her beuty was said to be only surpassed by her calm tactical mind.

With an aged voice full of endless wisdom the lord said calmly while still hinting at his annoyance. "Alright kurama you requested this meeting. I even granted your wish to come I n secret. Now explain yourself!" With a deep sigh the head of the kurama clan began his deathbed confession. "My lord five years ago I took part in a crime that is completely unforgivable. The night of the fox's attack all where told the forth's child was killed along with her parents. That my lord was a complete and total lie." That lone statement caused the three before him to look on in shock. For the forth was the only one to ever defeat any of them. To hear that his child was alive was like a bolt of lighting to them. After only a single moment yamamoto recovered and said with barely contained rage. "Tell me everything!" With that the head of the kurama clan revealed every last one of his dark secrets. With every word said the three became more enraged. Once all was said and done the feudal lord stood tall. Looking towards his bodyguards he said with cold fury. "call forth a council meeting immediately!" With a glance towards halibel he said with a tone that left no option for failure." Find Revan namikaze and bring her to me!" With only a simple nod she vanished in a pillar of water.

In the village itachi calmly walked down the street in his jonin outfit. At his side was revan hidden under a brown cloak. As the two made there way threw town they stopped as the sounds coming from a nearby bar reached there ears. The voices belonged to the very four that had nearly killed her last night. As there cheering filled the air. Rage slowly began to fill her tiny frame. Without knowing her hands slowly became hotter and hotter. Yet it was only when the four drunk ninja had left the bar's entrance. That her hands ignited with green fire. With a primal roar she ran at them hands blazing. To stunned to stop her itachi could only watch on as Revan charged at them. Leaping into the air she pulled her right hand back. With her fingers curled only enough to make a clawing motion. The ninja known as sharingan kakashi was the first to be struck. To drunk to react his guard had lowered inside the village. The last thing he saw was a tiny green flame streaming towards his face. With a hiss of searing flesh kakashi's hands shot up to cover the lower half of his face. Now forever scarred. Shaking off the effects of the booze. The three remaining ninja leapt on her. Trying to use there weight to smother her. It was to there and all those watching horror. when with a mighty roar she threw them all off. Her entire body radiating a soft blue glow. Seeing the former student of the snake sannin dazed. She wasted no time running over to her. Fueled by pure rage she grabbed the woman by her legs. Spinning on her heels she threw the ninja clear threw a wall. Lastly where rin inuzuka and kurinai yuuhi. Each one was to drunk to think strait. All the two could think of to take this enemy on was to charge her head on. While rin ran on all fours kurinai simply ran. At the very moment the two where upon her the blue aura changed to black. As if she was no more then an illusion the two pass right threw her. Only to collide in a sickening head but that left the two unconscious. Before revan could realise what she had just done in just under a minute. Itachi had picked her up only to vanished in a swirl of leaves. A mere moment later anbu a nearby roof top halibel had watched the whole thing. Having tracked itachi down to find revan. With her arms crossed she said to herself almost to soft to hear. "interesting" With that she vanished following them..

Nearly an hour later the third hokage stood tall in the hospital. Before him four jonin lay injured. Kakashi's face was covered in bandages. Anko's right leg was in a cast while her left arm was in a splint. Lastly rin and kurinai had bandages on there heads. Having heard the reports on who had done it. The age man let out a heavy sigh. Looking up towards the ceiling he said almost to calmly. "forgive me minato for what I must do" A mere moment later an anbu appeared in a kneeling position. "Lord hokage the fire lord has arrived. He demands your presence with the council." With a sigh the aged leader looked towards him. "Very well badger in the meantime take three squads to track down revan. It would seem the fox has finnaly gained control." That simple lie was the only way he could bring himself to give the order for her death. With barely contained joy the anbu vanished. With one final glance towards the jonin he walk towards the council chambers. Unaware that he was heading towards his doom.

In the hidden clearing where revan's hut was. Itachi gently set a nervous revan down. Staring at her hands the little girl asked scared. "What did I do tachi?" Kneeling down itachi gently took hold of her hands. In the softest tone he could he said. " Revan try to do what you did with your hands one more time." Staring at her hands she focused as hard as her five year old mind could. Trying hard to remember the feeling that ignited her hands. When nothing happened she looked up at him saddened. Thinking for a moment itachi then came up with an idea. "Try to remember what you where feeling at the time." That simple statement was all that she needed. Thinking back she thought of the four that had hurt her. Looking at her hands itachi smiled as they each had a soft green glow. Only to ignite into flames a split second later. The two simply stared at the flames until itachi looked towards his left. All around the two stood nine anbu ready to strike at a moments notice. Stepping forward the leader of the group said calmly. "Nine tailed fox by order of the hokage, you are to be executed for crimes upon the hidden leaf village!" Scared revan moved closer to itachi. In a trembling voice she asked. "What do they mean tachi?" With a sinister chuckle the leader said. "It's simple really demon fox. The hokage has finnaly lost any use for you. Now we will avenge our fallen loved ones!" At that one of the anbu grew impatient. Leaping into the air he began to run threw a long line of handsigns. As the last sign was made he began to call out the jutsu"s name. "Fire style bloody dra" Yet that was as far as he got. As a super condensed ball of water ripped threw his chest. Spraying blood and organs into the air. With a loud thud the body landed at the feet of one of the stunned anbu. Slowly all present looked to where the ball came from. Time seemed to crawl as a figure slowly made there way from the tree line. As more of the person was revealed itachi let out a startled gasp. "It can't be!" Stand at the very edge of the clearing stood Tia halibel. The woman showed no signs of fear or remorse for slaying the anbu. Yet if one would look into her eyes. They would be paralyzed from the rage rage and bloodlust held within those orbs. As itachi was wondering how the single deadliest female ninja in all of the land of fire was here. He barely snapped out of his shock in time to hear her say with a voice that could freeze hell itself. "I will only say this once. Leave now or I will kill you!" From that simple statement the anbu had second thoughts on completing there mission. Yet it only takes one fool to doom them all. That fool today was the youngest of the anbu. With a crazed yell he drew his ninjato(2). Running in a blind rage towards revan. He raised the sword high for a mad swing. Before he could take three steps halibel arms seemed to blur for a split second. Less then a heartbeat later the heads of all the anbu exploded, in a shower of blood and grey matter. With only a soft wisper she said to herself. "Digital shrapnel"

Completely unfazed that she had disposed of nine highly trained anbu black ops with the slightest of ease. Taking a calm step towards the two she noticed how itachi was ready to flee at the first sign of danger. Stopping in her tracks she tried to think of a way to calm the two down. Yet the infamous bloody shark was never one for delicate. So she did what came natural to her. She was as blunt as humanly possible. "Feudal lord yamamoto demands your presence lady namikaze." Confused revan asked the woman. "what do you mean?" All halibel did to awnser her was to vanish in a blur. Appearing behind itachi she knocked him out with a simple jab to the neck. Before revan could flee halibel grabbed her around the waist. The three then vanished in a massive pillar of water.

Shortly before the anbu had been slain in the council chambers of konoha. The fire lord sat facing the council, kenpachi was to his right side. The council had been set up to help limit and regulate the power of the hokage. To keep it from becoming a dictatorship like so many other hidden villages. Though during events of village security or emergency the hokage could take over all aspects temporarily. It was the council that controlled the day to day aspects of the village. Made from the head of each ninja clan of the village. Members also included ninja that had served the village for over thirty years. As well as representatives of the merchants and civilians. The council sat in three rows one above the other. The higher the level the higher the councilors status in the village. To pass any new law a majority of ninty percent had to vote for the law. At nearly every time where revan had come up. Any vote that would have killed her had only fallen short by five percent. Only because a select few veteran ninja had seen demon vessels in battle. There desire for that power had been the sole thing keeping her alive. Yet dispite all the council's power over the leaf village. There still awnsered to one man. The man now sitting motionlessly before them. His eyes seeming to slice strait threw them.

As the hokage entered threw the doors on the side of the room. The feudal lord's glare told all those who saw it that the hokage was in deep trouble. With practiced ease the hokage sat across from the lord. Showing no sign of the death order he had just given on a five year old child. He asked the lord with a warm friendly voice. " Yamamoto old friend what brings you here?" For what seemed an eternity the lord of the land of fire was a statue. Only the years of ninja training could tell he was even alive. Finnaly the lord spoke with a mix of rage and sarcasm. "It's a funny thing you should ask that hiruzen." Behind the fire lord appeared a pillar of water. No sooner did the pillar appeared that it vanished, In it's place was halibel. Over her left shoulder was itachi. While under her right arm was revan. Gazing around in confusion at the gathered council. In a calm almost smug tone she said. "My lord I present to you lady revan namikazi." That simple statement caused the entire council to stair at her in complete and total shock. As several took a good look at the green skinned girl before them. They began to realise she was the source of countless battles within those very walls. As many of the councilors began to show rage that revan had been brought before them. The fire lord slammed the base of his cane on the floor. Though to the untrained eye nothing had happened. Those in the room had felt the very floor trembel, from the force of the blow. With each passing second the hokage began to grew more fearful at what the lord's single most loyal guard had said.

Turning to look at the child as halibel set her down, he said with a warm grandfatherly tone. "Come here child." Looking into the elderly man's eyes she could see no sign of deception. Taking careful to sense if any would attack. She carefully made her way next to him. Placing his right hand on her shoulder he smiled and said. "It would seem you have been given a truly unique gift." From behind halibel said calmly. "A first generation bloodline trait." This had caused many to stop glaring at her to look of in interest. At that the hokage paled even more as revan slowly began to trust him. With a caring voice the lord said to her. "Do not fear child. My name is yamamoto. I was a good friend of your father." In a state of pure shock all the little girl could say was. "My daddy?" Nodding the old warrior showed he still had a soft spot as he replied. "Yes and when I have set these fools strait I will tell you a you want to know." With that he looked once more towards halibel. "Take her to my estate. I will be there as soon as possible." Taking a mere three steps over to the girl. The two disappeared in another pillar. While nearby itachi had begun to stand up. As soon as the two had left the aged fire lord's aura had lost all it's warmth and kindness.

Standing to his full intimidating hight he filled the room with killing intent, unseen since nine tails attack! Looking strait into the hokage's eyes he said with cold fury. "Hiruzen sarutobi you have done to that girl a crime so foul should kill you where you stand! You have told all those of this village she was the vessel of the nine tailed fox. That she had no family or parents of any kind. Stood by as those of this village tried to kill her every day. Only to be saved by a hand full of truly noble souls. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!" Shaking in absolute terror at the sheer amount of killing intent directed at him. Finnaly the man once known as the god of ninja found his courage to speak. "I had no choice my lord. After the nine tails attack our losses where over a quarter. The other nations wouldn't have hesitated to attack. It was only with the threat of a vessel that we could buy the time to restore our forces. That why I told kushina her child was." At that slip of the tounge gasps of horror had filled the air.

With an animalistic growl kenpachi had grabbed the hokage by the throat. Lifting the old man into the air he slammed the poor fool into the floor. The sheer force caused a spider web crack nearly four feet wide in the stone floor. Snarling at the old man kenpachi roared out! "KUSHINA IS ALIVE!" Gasping for air hiruzen managed to say. "Yes." once more the council let out gasps of shock. With controlled almost haunting steps the fire lord walked over to him. Placing the tip of his cane directly between hiruzen's eyes. The fire lord said with no concealed rage. "EPLAIN!" At that he glanced to kenpachi to lessen his hold. As soon as air returned to his lungs he let out a deep weezing sound. Looking up at the tip of the cane he knew the countless to have fallen to that simple point. Knowing it would mean his doom he told the of his deception to her. When he was done it was none other then tsume inuzuka who spoke first. "You son of a bitch! How could you do that to her?" Hoping to save his life he told them with the pleading voice of a senile old man. "I needed revan to stay in the village. You all seem to have forgotten she came from the west. It was only meeting minato in the war that caused her to stay. With him gone she would have fled the village without hesitation."

For over a minute none moved a muscle. Several on the civilian part of the council had even stopped breathing. During that whole time the fire lord just looked at him showing no emotion what so ever. With a soft grunt he then said at last. "Kenpachi release him." with a look of total dissapointment he released his hold on the old man. looking up at the council he spoke boldly. "I have made my choice." Every last council member was on the edge of there seat. With a regal voice worthy of his position the fire lord yamamoto declared to all. " Revan namikaze shall be placed under my care along with the thirteen guardians of the land of fire. Her training will be in our hands. Hiruzen sarutobi shall be removed from his position of hokage his chakra sealed. As to his replacement."

With that he calmly walked over to the former hokage's desk. Picking up the hokage's hat, the symbol of his position. For a simple moment he seemed to honestly consider. Only to calmly look at itachi. The uchiha prodigy had remained silent the entire time. To mortified by what he had learned to form a coherent thought. Only when the fire lord had tossed the hat to him did he snap out of his stupor. At the very last moment he managed to catch the hat with his right hand. The young man was awestruck at the simple sight of it. Only the voice of the fire lord broke him from his thoughts. "Itachi uchiha at a mear thirteen years old you have shown skills well beyond your years. Though as a ninja there are still many things for you to learn. As a human being you have much to teach to the village. While for minato it was different. At the age of twenty he was easily the strongest ninja to ever grace these lands. Yet it was only when he met kushina did he gain the humanity to govern. The very humanity hiruzen has lost. Serve as hokage with pride. I know you have what it takes." The only person not moved by his speech had been kenpachi. While every other person in the room looked at the young uchiha with pride. At having just become the youngest kage in history.

With untold nervousness and pride the young man slowly put the hat on. With a simple nod the fire lord said. "I leave the rest up to you." With that he calmly walked out of the room followed by kenpachi close behind. Just as the doors where about to close kenpachi looked back at the now disposed hokage. With an insane grin he said. "Try not to scream."

In the east side of the village lay the single most expensive home in all the village. Capable of housing over a hundred people. The furniture alone was worth more then most jonin would earn in a lifetime. The backyard was used mainly for high profile parties. Where nobles could visit and have the protection of an entire village of highly trained ninja. It was in this extravagant yard filled with the rarest flowers and plants. That revan sat under a large oak tree staring at her hands. Every few moments they would glow green or blue. From the nearby mansion halibel calmly watched with her arms crossed. Like a predator studying prey. She studied all that she could on this new bloodline trait.

As the sounds of footsteps reached her ears she looked to her left to see the fire lord return. Kenpachi having gone to prepare for there departure. With a gruff voice the fire lord asked her. "What have you learned?" With a slight nod of her head she looked back towards revan. "Her powers seemed to be focused of colors. The ones I have seen are green blue and black. Green seems to cover her hands in a high intensity green fire. That could allow her to peirce with the power of her father's chidori(3) Blue seems to grant her superhuman strenght. Quite possibly on par with tsunade. Lastly black the most shocking of all. Using the black power seems to grant her the power to phase threw solid matter. As if it where air. Though ther still may be other powers within her."

Upon giving her report the fire lord could not help but gaze upon the young girl in amazement. "Good lord if properly trained those three skills alone could make her a legend." walking over to her the old man waited until she had noticed him to speak. "Child you have a truly great gift. A gift that would be put to waist if you stayed here. I want to take you to the capital to train at the fire temple. There I will tell you all about your father and your mother." Looking up at the old man she seemed saddened as she asked. "What about tachi?" With a small smile he said calmly. "Do not worry child you shall see him again." For a moment she seemed to think as hard as she could. Trying hard to decide she finnaly came to her choice. "Alright I'll go"

Far to the lands in the south lay the waist lands. Named that due to the total lack of life. Brought about in the first ninja world war. It was in this war that the nine tailed demons had first been summoned to the world. Resulting in the waist lands. Once home to a mighty empire that at it's hight nearly conquered the world. Hidden deep in this land of endless death seven people met. Shrouded in heavy black cloaks. There features where completely hidden. From the center of the group appeared an eighth figure. This on was nothing more than a ghostly image with no defined shape. This eighth figure let out a ghastly disembodied voice. So dark it could freeze the blood of the most hardened warrior.

"It is time for the star empire to be restored!"

God damn that took FOR FREAKIN EVER to write. I must say this was worth the effort. I hope you enjoy the bleach characters. By the way thank you wandering maverick for the review. I am a big fan of your naruto fanfic. Now on to beussness

(1) Corpse bone pulse-Kaguya clan bloodline. Lets a person turn there bones into weapons. For example pulling out there femur while turning it into a sword. Also allows user to control how hard there bones are. From brittle as glass to harder then steel. User instantly regenerates the bone removed.

(2)Ninjato-A short strait sword roughly two feet long. With a razor sharp edge it is ment for quick stabbing motions. Made for easy lighting fast draws.

(3)Chidori- I know in the manga and show that kakashi invented that damn technique. But I always thought it would be cool if naruto invented it to surpass the bastard. There will be another good reason in the next chapter.


	3. Kushina's tale

Okay don't own naruto never have never will. Or any other show I may use.

Now as for the reviews. Thank you so much for the helpful tips. This chapter deals with what you all have been asking about none stop. That right people this chapter is all on what happened to kushina. Starting from the nine tails attack to just before the start of the next chapter.

Also I have this to say. I was about one page away from finishing this chapter when a bolt of inspiration hit me that I couldn't ignore. Originally I was going to have the last shred of nine tails soul posses her. Then go in search of the ones that forced him to attack the village to obtain a certain object. This new path of the story will have a whole new level of drama and action.

Oh and one last thing to vessago-toxicity. This is a god damn fanfic you son of a b---h! If I want to make the third a cold calculating bastard I will. If I want to misspell a word I will. Hell did you stop to think I might be one of those few authors that don't just copy the god damn script. If all your going to do is bash my work for being creative then you have got some serious problems. Hell if your so obsessed with the show your gonna hate what I turn sasuke into! So to all those that love the old emo sasuke prepare to flame me and to thank the above mentioned person for it. AS to the whole him not telling other nations he didn't freakin have to DUBMASS! After the attack the leader of a NINJA VILLAGE would have sent there best spies to get any dirt. With the villagers ranting on the new "Demon vessel" So he did what's called in diplomacy. A silent passive threat. Like a small ass nation with a rumor they have a nuke. Your not gonna mess with them unless your freakin suicidal.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Run that was all that ran threw her mind. Run from the pain of loss and suffering. Brought on from the deaths of the two most important people in her life. So intense was this drive to run. That the sole thing preventing her from hitting a tree was her years of intense training and raw talent. Only when the absolute limits of her body had finally been met did she finally fall from the strain. Nearly thirty miles from the hidden leaf village lay the valley of the end. Once the fabled battle ground between the first hokage and madara uchiha. It was at the feet of the first hokage's statue that kushina uzumaki had fallen.

Her yes where red while her face was stained with endless tears. Timed seemed to drag on for the pour woman. As the will to live seemed to slowly leave her. From the forest leapt six men in heavy armor. A mix between the armor of the long passed samurai, and the fabled knights of ancient Europe. Each one had a helmet shaped after an animal. With grace that seemed impossible for ones in such heavy armor. The six hastily ran up to her. It was the leader of the group. His armor had the addition of a long red cloak. His helmet shaped to resemble a lion.

Kneeling beside her the knight gently rolled her onto her back. With a gasp of shock the knights took a step back. With a soft stammer one of the knights whispered. "Princess kushina!" Without a moments hesitation the leader ran threw a long set of hand signs. With a soft hum his hands began to glow with a green chakra. Placing them on her torso he them looked towards his men. In a firewomen voice that left no room for argument he yelled out. "What are you fools waiting for. Get her some damn ethers!"

Snapping from there stupor each of the knights withdrew a vial of dark blue liquid. Kneeling down one of the knights gently lifted her head with his right hand. With the vial in his left he pulled the stopper out with his teeth. Care full not to spill a single drop her poured the liquid down her mouth. When the last of the fluid entered her mouth she swallowed it on reflex. As the leader stopped his healing she came to with a start. With a sigh of relief the knights seemed to relaxed. With glossy eyes she looked upon the six around her.

His immediate work done the leader took of his helmet. Revealing a middle aged man with short red hair. Streaks of grey running threw the back. While a long jagged scar ran over his left eye. Leaning down the man said gently. "Lady kushina what happened. We where told of the fox and feared for your safety. Where is your child?" At that question tears once more came to her eyes. With all the strength she could gather she spoke the words that would seal any doubt of hiruzen's lie. "Dead the fox." The strain of that simple state brought such pain to her heart that she passed out once more.

The six could only stare at her in shock and horror. Time seemed to have no meaning as the five looked for to there commander for guidance. Steeling hid resolve the leader lifted there princess into his arms. Looking at his men he gave his orders.

"You two head to the leaf village and confirm the heir's death. The rest we return to the empire!"

With a swift salute the two leapt to the trees. While the rest left in the other direction, far to the west. There journey for the swiftest horse would take months. Yet for these warriors it took a mere three weeks. Resting at an inn each night. The knights could only watch in horror and sadness. As each time kushina awoke she would only cry. The sole thing that prevented her from starving to death was the genjutsu placed on her to make her eat in a daze.

Finally after an eternity of painful travel they had reached there homeland. The fabled blade empire. Founded well over six hundred years ago at the start of the ninja age. The land was once a savage land ruled by warring clans and warlords. Only when a warrior from the east known as Revan sparda. A Student of the legendary sage of the six paths. His skill with a sword was godlike. Finally after ten long years of constant battle. Revan had united the land under his banner. Since then the first born child of each of his family's generation was named Revan. Nearly twenty years later a discovery would be made that would ensure the blade empire would thrive.

Deep beneath the land lay massive deposits of rare metals. Along with rich deposits of the metal titanium. It was with great experimentation that a new alloy had been forged. Known as adamantium it was the ultimate metal. From the moment it left the forge it was completely indestructible. A blade made of this metal could slice threw anything. The blade would never lose it's edge. So coveted was this metal only three blacksmiths in all the world could forge this metal. Each one lived there entire lives hidden in forges deep within the castle walls.

It was this nation that had managed to blend the teachings of the six path sage with the samurai. A land no lone nation or ninja village dare invade. The capital city was known simply as Kazas. With a population only rivaled by the capital of the land of fire. This land was the center of trade between the elemental nations and the realms to the west. Causing this to also be a center of knowledge for the known world.

Without a moments hesitation the warriors made there way strait for the capital. The main palace of the blade empire was a true sight to behold. A mix of both Japanese and European culture. Covering nearly three square miles. The palace could easily house five hundred people. With nearly one thousand armored guards. This was one of the most secure places in the world. As the warriors brought kushina within sight of the castle signals of alarm had rang out.

Nearly a full week later in one of the palaces massive halls. A six foot tall man marched down the hall. Dressed in regal armor and a massive white cloak behind him. His long red hair seemed to resemble fire itself. With a face that showed years of experience. He was flanked by two solders with red cloaks. Stopping at a massive set of heavy oak doors he looked behind him. "Stay here unless I call you." At that they let out a salute and took places at the sides of the doors. Seeming to gather what courage the man opened the doors and entered.

The room beyond was a truly extravagant room. Fit for the highest of nobility it was adorned with the most expensive silk and marble walls. The entire east wall was only a series of seven marble pillars. Leading out into the most beautiful garden many could only hope to see. Filled with the rarest flowers in the known world all leading to a small pond filled with coy fish. It was in the center of this room that a large queen size bed lay. Sleeping soundly in this bed was kushina uzumaki herself. At the bed's side in a simple oak chair sat a woman that could be considered the first's twin. The sole difference was that the second's hair was cut short with a feathery look to it.

At seeing the man enter the woman stood up and said surprised. "Father what have you learned?" Slowly walking over to the bed his gaze never left the person on the bed. With great sorrow in his voice he replied. "The scouts Leon sent to konoha have finally returned. It would seem that it is true. Her daughter was killed in the attack along with her husband." The woman had paled at hearing this. Looking at her sister she could not help but begin to feel ready to cry.

As a tear began to fall down her face she looked at her father. "What are you going to do?" With a deep sigh the king of the blade empire spoke with pure sorrow in his voice. "I don not make this choice lightly my dear Kiva. But I can't bear to see my daughter in this pain a second longer. Her memories of the past three years shall be sealed." His second daughter looked at him in shock. Only to look at her sister with sad understanding. Having been with her every time she had woken up. Only to hold her sister until she cried herself to sleep. Closing her eyes she said softly. "Please let her be happy."

Gazing back at his sleeping daughter he said in a saddened voice. "This is a true tragedy for our lands. When her letter arrived two months ago I was never in my life so proud. This land would have had a truly wonderful heir. Now Saber's child will be heir when he is born in two months. Meanwhile I'll prepare for the ritual. May god have mercy on us all."

Over the next year kushina uzumaki met and fell in love with a member of the royal guard. The fabled master of the dragon lance kain Ziegfeld. While at the same time her older brother Saber Sparda was the proud father to the next official heir Revan sparda. Almost two years to the day kushina gave birth to her son. To the worry of her father she had named him minato. While her husband kain had never been more proud. While the king of the blade empire had lost any interest in the lands to the east. Had he kept up his informants he might have learned the truth.

In the palace courtyard kushina gazed lovingly along with her brother Saber. A near carbon copy of his father. Before the two parents there children sparred fiercely. The first was a thirteen year old boy with long grey hair. Dressed in simple black clothes he wielded a long spear with fluid grace. His opponent was a fourteen year old with a pair of long swords. The man had short red hair. With dark tanned skin and stormy grey eyes. Dressed in clothes identical to his opponent. The sole difference was a steel grey wolf head stitched onto the back.

With speed and grace that would take most decades to master. The two entered a deadly dance. There weapons coming within mere cite meters of there opponent With each clash there weapons let lose a shower of sparks. For nearly six minutes the two where at a standstill. Finally the elder fighter saw an opening with a blur of motion he closed the distance. With a snap of his blades he knocked the spear from his opponents hands. As the spear hit the ground the tip of each blade was pointed at a different vital point. From the edge of the clearing clapping could be heard. Looking at the source they could see there parents approaching. With a proud smile kushina said to her son. "Fantastic Minato. You lasted twice as long as last time. Your father will be so proud."

With his own smile he hugged his mother and said. "Next time I'll win." A chuckle from the side alerted the to Revan as he said. "Sure that will be the day." Walking up his father said with pride. "You did fantastic my son. I have no doubt the zen aku ritual will go wonderfully. You will make us all proud my son."

From high above at a small window. The king looked at the with great sorrow. Next to him was none other then kushina's sister Kiva. With a pained look she said to him. "Its almost to crew father. To have denied her three and a half years of her life. To know that there was another." Taking a deep breath the old king said. "I know my child. But with your eldest brother's death and her daughter's. we are down to saber's son to inherit the armor of Revan and take the throne."

Deep inside the castle of Kazas was a massive temple. Dedicated to the first Revan. It housed the single greatest treasure in all of the empire. A suit of armor made from adamantium, Made for the first Revan. It was the first object ever forged of the ultimate metal. In all the battles since it's forging not a single scratch had marred it. Yet it was how the armor was stored that had given it it's legend. For when the armor was not being used it was seal within an adamantium bracer. That only the first born of each generation could bear.

The chamber was rather large with large three tailed wolf statues. Torches lit the chamber as the entire royal family entered. Twenty people ranging from sixty to a seven year old boy. The king led the way as the twenty people circled a large silver pedestal. On the pedestal was a black metal bracer covered with thousands on ancient seals. Carved by the six path sage himself. With the blood of the first Revan as the medium.

With a smile the king walked up Revan and spoke with pride. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the fourteenth birthday of the fifty third revan. Chosen by blood to wield the armor of the spirit wolf zen aku. My he use it with honor and pride to defend this proud nation." With that the young heir took slow steps towards the pedestal. Stopping to gaze upon the relic he took in every last feature. The seals one the bracer where of a lost style that had died with the sage himself. Only with recent studies did they begin to fully grasp the true power of those seals.

Looking at his family he nodded and faced the bracer. With his right hand he slowly reached for the bracer. As his fingers touched the metal he let out a scream of pain. Red lightning shot out of the bracer as all around looked on in confusion. Pulling his hand back his father ran up and looked at the smoking hand. Glaring at his father saber said with a voice that let no room for argument. "What was that?" The answer came from kiva as she slowly looked towards kushina.

"The only way the bracer would reject him was if he wasn't the oldest."

That simple statement caused the temperature in the room to plummet. Panic began to creep into Revan as he yelled out. "How the hell is that possible?" At that Kiva saw the dark aura her father had begun to radiate. It was then she to realized the truth. Facing a confused kushina she gently placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. With a deep breath she said.

"Kushina you have a daughter and minato was the name of your first husband."

Every last person in the room stopped what they had been doing to stair at her. While in a trance the seal on her memories shattered. Releasing her memories of her time in konoha. When all was said and done she did something for the first time in years she fainted. Running over minato caught his mother as he looked at his aunt in shock. Only the sound of the massive oak doors opening snapped them from there stupor.

Red that was all the king saw as he marched down the halls. All those that saw him leapt out of his way. Upon seeing a set of common doors he lifted his right leg. With a kick that sent the doors flying he entered the training room for the empire's shadow brigade. The empire's own version of the anbu black ops. There unit still had full body armor. Only more streamlined and form fitting. Inside the room nearly thirty men trained in hand to hand combat.

As the door flew threw the chamber the men halted there actions. Without any hesitation the men all filed into two lines at full attention. Not waiting for them to salute the king roared out his orders. While at the door several members of the royal family including saber and Revan watched. "I want five squads to konoha! Find me Revan namikaze or never return.!" With a salute the men ran out of the room to prepare for the mission.

Nearly a full day later kushina was in her home. Kain was at her side. The grey haired man had been with her the entire time. After nearly four hours of crying he had finally broken her from her crying. For nearly two hours she had told him how she had met minato. The red haired woman had left the blade empire to aid in the last ninja war. Having met minato in the final battle. She had then gone with him to the village. For three wonderful years the two had been together. She had even trained three genin. There names where Anko mitarashi, Ibiki morino and Kurinai yuuhi.

All the while chaos had spread threw the palace as word of spread of kushina's first born. While in a field minato was under a tree in deep thought. From behind the tree revan came. Equal confusion was etched into his face. The two old friends needed to words. All revan had to do was sit next to his cousin. The two unsure what to think or do. All they khew was that the times to come would be chaotc for all. There sole hope was to meet there long lost relative.

WOW that took for freakin ever! As always please read and review. I enjoy your tips and suggestions.


	4. A warrior's returnPast revealed

Okay don't own naruto never have never will. Or any other show I may use.

To answer Dracohalo's question. Kushina would be about thirty six in this chapter. Though there will be a twist in the this chapter worthy of M. night shamalan. Also Hinata will finally meet revan for the first time. While the main antagonist gets some action.

This fic takes place about two years after the last one for a damn good reason. The blade empire has the revan tradition because revan's armor will only let the first born of each generation wield it. In the far west that armor is basically a walking nuke cause the bearer in invulnerable. Now that the supposed bearer has been ousted as the second born. They've had to focus on stabilizing there nation. Before they could do a full blown search for revan. Who had left the land of fire a year before. Now that the storm has cleared they will soon head to konoha in earnest. With kushina leading the charge to reunite with her long lost daughter.

NOW LET MY CHAPTER BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In the land of fire hidden between three mountains. Lay the fabled temple of the dragon. It was here the monks of the six path sage trained. Built shortly after his death, It had become a storehouse for artifacts to dangerous to let lose in the world. In all the wars that have occurred since it's founding. Not once has this temple been invaded. Yet today that has changed. The once mighty walls now lay in ruins. While over one hundred monks lay dead. Standing in the center of the chaos and death was a figure, hidden beneath a tattered black cloak.

With inhuman strength the figure held up the last surviving monk by his neck. The figure's arm was nothing but twisted black leathery flesh. With red cracks running over the flesh. As the monk gasped for what little air he could. The creature spoke with a voice that would chill the blood of demons. "The fragment where is it?" With the last of his life the monk smiled and said.

"Find it yourself you unholy hell spawn!"

With a high pitched shriek the creature's second hand tore threw the monks chest. In it's hand was the monk's heart. With it's arm still threw his chest the creature crushed the heart in his hand. In a burst of blood the heart was shreds. Pulling his hand out the creature then dropped the body. Looking around the devastation the creature never noticed one lone monk flee the temple. His left arm nothing more then a stump past his shoulder. The wound cauterized from the flames of the temple.

Leaping threw the trees the monk only had on thought on his mind. To warn konoha of the coming danger, That was the shade.

In the twelve years since he had taken the mantle of hokage. Itachi uchiha had made revolutionary changes to the village. Yet the first thing he did was to destroy any doubts he could do the job. This was in his sentence of hiruzen sarutobi. Many on the council had demanded his eternal imprisonment yet when Itachi had simply confined him to the village. Many had lost faith in his ability to be hokage. When the council had asked him why he was so lenient. All he did was hold up the hokage's scrying crystal ball. Able to let one see anywhere in the village. What they saw caused there doubts to vanish.

The man that had been loved by all in the village, was now seen with hatred and fear. As he walked down the streets the peoples glares seemed to carve into him. While any child that once ran up to him with smiles. Where now pulled away by there parents in fear. In only a week it had been to much for the old man. The one mighty hokage had hidden himself away in the sarutobi estate. Surviving only threw the pity and charity of his clan. A prisoner of his own prison.

It was soon after that he did an overhaul of the ninja training program. Instead of having them graduate at twelve. He had the age raised to fifteen. When the student reached the old age to graduate. The students then had there skills carefully examined by a committee of senior ninja. With an expert in each of the fields. From there they where fiercely trained in the best subject. With two sub set of skills to balance them out. While one out of six where put into a medical training core. Directed by none other then Tsunade herself. Brought back by Itachi paying off all her gambling debts.

It was this new system that had caused the survival rate for new genin to triple. While a new protocol of having a med ninja on any mission C rank or higher to drastically improve. With a new era of ninja success Itachi had been heralded as the salvation of konoha. Several other ninja villages had even gone so far as to steal the program for themselves. The greatest test of his career had been the hyuga cloud incident. During talks to renew the treaty between the two villages. A rouge member of cloud's ninja forces, Attempted to kidnap the heiress of the hyuga clan Hinata.

The sole thing that had stopped them was Itachi's for sight. Knowing that there could be trouble. He had placed a platoon of anbu at the estate of each bloodline clan. Having caught the man alive they had managed to get information on a plan to assassinate the raikage. That had allowed the raikage to purge his forces of disloyal solders. In return the raikage had given them thirty S rank ninjustu. Along with the treaty signed.

It was this incident that had caused hinata's mother to take over her training. The last member of the Fon clan of assassins.(Note 1 at the bottom) The oldest assassin clan in the ninja world. Hinata had gone on to become a master of both her family's styles. As well as the Fon clan's legendary weapon. Said to kill any opponent in two hits. It was this combination of deadly styles that had caused her to gain the nickname killer bee. While her sister became the official apprentice of Tsunade, Forming a truly terrifying duo.

In the hokage's office Itachi uchiha was sound asleep on a nearby couch. His paperwork for the day long since done with the help of shadow clones. As the hokage was in the middle of his nap his eyes snapped open. His sharing an eye at full power. With a swift back flip he landed ready to fight. With a tone that left no room for argument he said fiercely.

"Show yourself!"

To his confusion a soft chuckle filled the air. Clearly that of a young woman. Dropping his guard slightly he then asked the intruder.

"who are you?"

His reply came as the voice said playfully. "Aw okay I'll give you three guesses, okay tachi?"

That was all he needed as he looked on in complete and total shock. All he could do was whisper. "Revan?" Laughter filled the room as the voice then said. "Yep got it in one tachi!" The air two meters in front of him then took on a soft white glow a revan namikaze became visible. For the first time in years Itachi uchiha was speechless. For standing before him was a completely different revan than the one he remembered.

What was once a timid young girl had become a powerful young woman. Standing at only a few inches shorter then him. Revan had a body most women would kill to posses. With a flawless hourglass figure. The namikaze heir had filled out with a bust that would put many to shame. Her hair was in a large top knot. With the two white bands framing her face. Yet what had Shocked Itachi the most was what she was wearing.

The young woman was in a sleek black cat suit that hugged every curve of her body. With dark green tiger stripes. The skin tight material left nothing to the imagination. A pair of gloves more resembled cat claws. On the side of each of her boots was a short black ninjato. While on her waist was a large utility belt. At the sides was a fair sized scroll. While on the back was three green large storage pouches. The one on the left was for medical supplies. The center one was for the tools of her trade. While the one on her right was full of paper and flash bombs. Over this was a long black jacket identical to her father's. Only where his said fire shadow her said emerald tiger. With green flames on the bottom.

At seeing his shock revan couldn't help but chuckle and say. "I guess I beat the fire lord's message." Snapping out of his stupor Itachi ran over and hugged her. A hug revan was all to happy to return. "I missed you to tachi. Or should I say lord hokage?" Pulling back from the hug Itachi smiled and said. "Call me anything you want. Now sit down and tell me how you have been."

At that revan sat in a large chair across from his desk. While Itachi sat down in his chair. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts revan began her tale.

"Well when I got to the capital city of Ember. The fire lord had his best medics examine my bloodline. They found I had five powers, That came with a heavy price. You saw three of them, the fire super strength and intangibility. I also have invisibility like you just saw. As well as a power that would put Tsunade to shame." At that Itachi looked at her stunned. Seeing as the slug sannin's skill was legendary.

"My final power is like my flame. A red energy emanates from my hands. That allows me to heal any injury even fatal wounds. When not in use it also grants me rapid healing. Though this all comes with a great price." Itachi looked at her worried as she smiled and said. "I can't do ninjustu for shit. My bloodline renders hand signs useless. I can still manipulate chakra though. Though my chakra is more potent. Due to my body drawing off solar energy. Sort of like sage mode. After that I trained for ten years under the elite guard from Halibel to Dante. Then three years ago I set out to see the world and perfect a certain technique."

Taking a moment to let it sink in Itachi then said in a serious tone. "I know about the wave incident and what led to it." At that Revan looked away with a saddened look in her eyes. "Yeah well at least there at peace."

Trying to change the subject Itachi then said in a playful tone. "Well seeing as how you didn't go to the academy there's only one way to find your rank." At seeing the look in his eyes revan smiled and asked. "When and where?"

With his own smile Itachi replied. "Three days from now at the stadium. At lets say noon. I have four jonin that you'll just love to meet again." For the next three hours the two caught up with each other. As the sun was setting over the village. Revan was walking threw the namikaze estate. Being the first person to enter the mansion since the nine tails attack. The experience was humbling for her.

Walking down one hall revan stopped at the sight of a slightly open door. Slowly she opened the door to reveal a baby's room. Filled to the brim with stuffed animals along with a crib. It had everything an infant would need. Walking over to the crib revan spotted a stuffed grey wolf. Picking up the wolf she starred at it for what seemed an eternity. Only to set the wolf down and say. "At least your happy." With one final look around the room revan walked out of the room. A lone tear ran down her face.

By noon the next day word had spread threw the village of revan's return. None where more affected by this news more then four lone jonin. In a bar on the edge of town the four where having a meeting. These four where none other then the four that had left her to die years ago. The four had barely changed over the years. Kakashi now had on a mask that covered all but his right eye. Rin's hair was now in a short crew cut. Kurinai had focused solely on her training. Her skills in genjutsu rivaled many members of the kurama clan. Lastly was none other than anko. Her training had given her nearly as feared a reputation as her first master orochimaru.

With a long drink rin slammed her cup down as she said depressed. "I always knew this day would come. So when is the big day again?" Looking at her the copycat ninja said just as depressed. "Three days at the exam stadium." Looking at the ceiling anko said with a hollow voice. "All those years and we couldn't see the truth." There musings where cut short a an explosion shook threw the village.

Just within the city walls the main gate had been blasted off it's hinges. As the villagers began to flee. Ninja that where nearby charged towards there attacker. Standing in the center of the carnage was the very creature that had destroyed the temple. Standing calm the creature waited for his prey to come to him. As several jonin and chunin surrounded him. With the same chilling voice the creature said. "Where is the fragment?"

When the ninja showed no signs of awnsering The creature let out a horrific howl. Coming upon the carnage Hinata hyuga stopped in her tracks. Nearly a dozen ninja lay dead over the streets. Not a single body had been intact. Blood had covered the walls. Looking down the street she saw as a jonin was ripped in two at the waist. Knowing that she may not survive she still charged at the invader. Her right hand was covered with a sleek black and gold battle glove. The tip of each finger ended with a needle like point. A wasp was engraved on the top of the forearm.

With a primal scream Hinata charged the attacker, her arm raised for a killing blow. In a blur the creature lashed it's arm out at her. To fast to react Hinata slammed into a nearby wall. While several feet away her right arm landed with a soft thud. Her glove dissolving into a bracelet with the kanji for wasp on the top. With hazy eyes she looked up to see the creature make it's way over to her. Each footstep echoing like thunder to her ears. As the beast stood over her she faced the creature with no fear.

The creature took only a moment to look at the fool that had thrown away her life. The defiant look in her eyes enraged him to no end. Pulling his fist back he readied to throw a punch to shatter her skull. As the fist shot threw the air Hinata glared to the end. Only for the fist to be stopped with a loud clang of metal. All Hinata could do was look on in shock at the person before her.

Standing with her back to the creature was none other then revan. Shielding her from the fist was a massive zanbatou. The former weapon of the demon of the hidden mist. She held it with the greatest of ease with a glowing blue right hand. Looking back at the creature she smiled like a cat and said. "You made two very big mistakes buddy. First mistake getting this close." With a flip of her wrist the blade threw the creature across the street. Kneeling before Hinata revan smiled as her left hand glowed red. "Hey there beautiful this wont hurt one bit." Placing her hand on the bleeding stump. Revan flared her power into the wound. A warm soothing sensation flowed threw her. As revan pulled her hand back she smiled and said. "There now that didn't hurt now did it?"

With pure amazement in her eyes the usually cold hyuga, could only stair in awe at her restored arm. Looking back towards her Hinata for once in her life was speechless. Standing tall and proud revan was looking at the creature with no fear what so ever. The sword resting on her back. The sight had caused her to completely forget the demon charging toward them. Yet all revan did was throw the massive sword like it was nothing more then a kunai knife. As the creature leapt over the sword revan began to glow with a black aura.

Stopping right before her the beast swiped with it's claws. Only for them to pass harmlessly threw her. With a catlike grin revan said playfully. "Yeah that was your second big mistake." Unwilling to believe her the beast continued to swipe it's claws. After six swipes the beast stopped only to say one word. "Starspawn." The black aura vanished as her fists glowed blue. With blinding speed she unleashed a savage assault. Each blow having the force to shatter steel. With one final blow revan grabbed the cloak and pulled. As the black tattered fabric ripped clean off she could only stair in disgust.

The creature was a sight that would cause even the most battle hardened ninja to pause. The skin was completely black as coal, with glowing red veins running over the flesh. The torso looked like it had come from a bear that had starved to death. The rib cage made from jagged bones. With several spikes bursting threw the skin. The legs where like those of a lizard. With the end of each toe ending with a razor sharp three inch claw. Yet nothing was more disturbing then the head.

The head was long and narrow. With a crown of cracked grey horns running over the center of his head. The eyes where four times larger then a normal human's. While each eye was solid red that glowed with an evil light that would kill weaker men. The mouth was like a shark's rows upon rows of teeth. While the jaw split into two with a long serpent like grey tongue. While a long ridge of bones jutted from his spine.

Shaking off her disgust of the creature revan looked closer to find something that scarred her deeply.

"It's not even hurt from that attack. Hell even kenpachi would have a bruise!" It was then she looked at the beast with a blank look. "Then again I did spend all damn morning training hard. I'm not at my best."

With an insect like clicking the beast ran towards her. With a glare revan placed her right hand behind her back. With a whir chakra began to gather in her hand. The chakra began to spin in countless random directions. Yet the chakra was contained in a perfect sphere. Hinata could only stair in complete and utter awe at the sphere. Since the day she could walk Hinata had sought perfect chakra control. Yet in her endless training had she ever seen control so flawless. To her it was perfection in absolute form.

Leaping with it's claws ready to rip her to shreds revan stood tall. When the beast was literally within arms reach she pulled her arm from behind her back. Slamming the condensed ball of raw power and chakra into the beast's gut. The orb instantly began to grind into the monster's gut. While the sheer force had caused the beast to freeze up. Unable to attack all the beast could do was howl. When the orb had sunk halfway into the body revan yelled out.

"RASENGAN!!!" (Note 2)

The orb then exploded as the body spun in a twister. The force sent the creature threw four walls. The building collapsing on top of it. While revan was left breathing slightly hard. As the dust from the explosion swept threw the street revan dropped to her knees. With a small grin revan said with a snicker.

"Still haven't got the hang of that."

A mere moment later revan fell forward unconscious as Itachi arrived with nearly a full platoon of anbu black ops. At seeing revan he was at her side in an instant. Taking great care he rolled her onto her back. Looking at Hinata he asked fiercely.

"What the hell happened?"

To startled to form a coherent thought all she could do was point at the collapsed building and say. "The Creature is in there." Looking at the rubble Itachi looked towards the anbu. "Clear that rubble I want that bastard's ass!" Without a seconds hesitation the anbu began to clear the rubble. As that went on Hinata couldn't take here eyes off revan's sleeping form. The image of the technique still in her mind. Lifting revan up Itachi ran to the hospital in a blur.

Standing atop the hokage monument stood a figure shrouded in a tattered black cloak. On the back was the symbol for greed. From beneath the cloak came a soft sophisticated voice. That held the aura of nobility. Yet still told of untold brutality and arrogance.

"Well it seems my lovely tiger still hasn't regained her true claws."

With a wisp of black smoke the figure was gone. Leaving no trace that he was ever there. Only a patch of dead withered grass.

Nearly a full day had passed since the attack on the village. Since then revan had been in a private room in the hospital. Standing guard over her was Hinata hyuga. Her eyes never once leaving the sleeping woman. While her left arm held onto her new right arm tightly. While her eyes held deep longing to know more about the woman. As revan slept she tossed and turned as a nightmare plagued her mind. That nightmare being a memory from three years ago.

FLASHBACK

A three year younger revan had made the long trip to the blade empire. Having spent years searching the fire lord had finally found kushina. With great excitement and fear she had made the journey alone. Wanting to meet her mother alone, with a signed letter from the fire lord proving her heritage. Hidden under a long trench coat with a hood. She expertly made her way threw the capital. The sights and sounds of her mother's homeland a wonder to her. For nearly four days she took the sights in gathering her courage. Until finally she turned into an ally. Only to vanish in a white aura.

In the main courtyard of the castle. Kushina played with her son minato. The two laughed as they played with a large wolf. While in a nearby tree revan watched with pained filled eyes. Upon seeing her mother she couldn't do it. She couldn't drag up the loss of her father. Looking at the two she whispered as softly as she could. "My you stay happy mother" As she leapt away kushina stopped to look up at the very tree revan had been in. A feeling in the back of her mind calling out to her. As the seal on her memories weakened for the slightest of moments.

For the next week revan ran blindly. Just as her mother had run from the leaf years ago. When she had finally stopped she had been found by a small family in the land of waves. Four the next three months she lived as a normal villager. Growing a brother sister bond with the young boy of the family Inari. None caring that her skin was green. For a while she had lost all interest in returning to her old life. Instead embracing the life of a simple villager. That had all changed on fateful day.

Having gone into the woods to gather medicinal herbs to sell. Revan was unaware that a large group of rouge ninja from various lands had attacked the small nation. With plans to form a base for the hidden sound village. In preparation to invade konoha. The ninja had slaughtered all those that stood against them and there families. One of those being the one that had taken her in. Upon coming home she had found everyone butchered. At seeing Inari's still bloody form revan had lost it. Revan's mind had shut down as her body had gone on total autopilot. Her bloodline had fully awakened to it's true form. The young woman's eyes where a swirling mix of colors. The aura force had gone into Trance mode.

Nearly a week later the ninja where celebrating there victory over the defenseless people. Those that had survived where in large pens. on there way to be used for there master's insane human experiments.. As the ninja drank none noticed a lone teenage girl walk up to the crowd. With a hood covering her head she walked up to the nearest ninja. The poor ninja had never stood half a chance. Pulling the two katanas from the ninja. She had beheaded the ninja with his own swords. What followed was a complete and total bloodbath. Revan wasn't even aware of her actions. Her body was on pure autopilot from years of intense training.

Arriving near the middle of the bloodbath. The feared snake sannin orochimaru could only look on with an insane grin. While his elite sound five where speechless. Moving threw the ninja revan was grace incarnate. Each blow was an instant death blow. While those rare to actually get a slash at her. Where mortified to find there weapon simply passed threw her body like a phantom. Only to receive a death strike a split second later. The sole evidence of the strike was the cut in the clothes. With a snake like smile the sannin said playfully.

"Go deal with her."

Without a word the sound five charged. There curse seals already at level one. (Note three) The five tore threw there own troops to reach there goal. All revan did was tilt her head slightly in there direction. The first to meet her was Jirobo. Pulling his fist back he punched with the force of a bullet train. Revan simply dodged to the left lazily. Pulling her right fist back she punched him clear threw his head. As blood and grey matter shoot out of the back of his head the last four stepped back. With a glare each one went to level two curse seal. There bodies turning into deformed demonic forms.

The next to try was Sakon and Ukon. The two had tried to use there power to fuse with her. Only to pass strait threw her. Yet each part of there body that had passed threw, gained third degree green burns. With a scream the two fell down dead. The shock to there bodies to great. A split second later Revan leapt to her left. As three ogres dropped on where she had just been. A soft melody filled the air as Tayuya played her flute. Each note controlling the ogres moves. While next to her Kidomaru Was taking careful aim with his bow. Five arrows set to hit her vitals.

The six armed ninja let loose a volley of five arrows. The sheer force enough to punch threw three inches of solid steel. The power behind those arrows caused the very air to distort. Dropping low Revan spun in a blur. With inhuman accuracy she grabbed all the arrows. Only to redirect them at new targets. With a sickening crunch the ogres chest exploded in a shower of blood and guts. Only for the arrows to impact ninjas behind them. With the last two impaling Kidomaru clean threw, with the shockwave knocking Tayuya out.

At last it had come down to the last of the sound ninja five. The survivor of the kaguya clan had turned his very spine into a whip. Charging the brown skinned ninja lashed out with cold fury. Revan simply ran strait in the whip passing threw her. At the same time being reduced to green ash. Upon closing the distance revan thrusted her hand strait into his chest. The two froze as blood began to pour from his mouth. Pulling her hand out Revan left completely unmarred skin. Hiding the crushed and charred heart within his chest.

The snake sannin for once in his life was completely speechless. His five best solders had been taken down with the simplest of ease. His body began to shake as his own body began to move on it's own. Upon seeing revan looking around dazed. The snake sannin's head stretched to nearly twenty feet long. Taking his one and only opening he bit down on her exposed right shoulder. As he bestowed upon her his most advanced curse mark. The snake sannin's body was left unguarded. As the curse mark formed over her heart, She promptly fell unconscious.

With an insane laughter the snake sannin pulled his head back with pride. Only to notice blood starting to pour from his mouth. Looking down he saw his chest was all but one massive hole. Looking up he said with fear. "But I'm suppose to be immortal." With that he fell dead with a thud. Standing behind him was a figure in a tattered grey cloak. On the back was the symbol for blood. Walking around the body the figure spoke with a dark growl.

"Such filth shall never know true immortality."

Gazing upon the carnage the man seemed to be drinking in the death and destruction. His gaze fixing upon revan almost reverently. Only to drift towards the unconscious tayuya. "I may have use for you mortal." As he walked over he slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Gazing one last time at revan he said humbly. "Till next we meet Starspawn." With that he vanished with a black vortex.

While nearby revan lay blood soaked the cloth where the curse mark had formed burned away. As the dormant chakra of the nine tailed fox fused with her bloodline to alter the curse mark to a whole new level and form. What had once been the curse mark of hell was now the curse mark of the beast. The mark was of five fiery claws the tips pointing outward. Unlike other curse marks this one lacked the aura of darkness.

As the dust began to settle a platoon of Mist anbu had arrive to find the slaughter. The entire field was covered in blood and gore. Upon seeing the remains of Orochimaru the anbu could only prey they didn't face the cause of his demise.

FLASHBACK END

In the small town of tanzaku. Three figures where in a small hotel room. These three where none other then Kushina uzumaki pendragon. Along with her son minato and her husband Kain pendragon. The three had traveled dressed as civilians. With the only visible weapon being kain's lance. The three had been reading the reports from there agents that had been sent two years prior. To her shock revan had known that she was alive for over a decade. Only that she couldn't find her anywhere she looked. Going over the reports one last time minato looked up and said.

"Man I can't believe this third hokage. If I see him I'll"

His rant was cut off as his father said fiercely. "The only one with that right is your mother. Now rest son we head for konoha tomorrow."

With that kushina looked at the most recent photo of revan that the men could get. It showed her training with Tia Halibel at age eleven. With teary eyes she said to the photo. "Soon my daughter." Little did she know the chaos that would soon come.

WOW THAT TOOK FOR FREAKIN EVER!!!!!!!!!

Honestly this chap was my seventh try at this chapter. Whenever I got to about the second page I came up with a new idea and had to RE FREAKING START. Though I think the new way I took the whole land of waves thing was original. I mean they did need a base for the invasion some where. Though yes I know you all are probably freakin pissed I killed of Inari Tazuna and Tsunami. Well I had a good reason the will reveal itself later. Though some are also pissed and think one person can't take on a whole army no matter how pissed. Well let me just say one thing. YOU GO PISS OFF A SPARTAN DUMBASS! Those guys could fight in there god damn sleep.

NOW BEFORE I FORGET

NOTE 1- In this story there where ninjas long before the six path sage. Those where the historical ninja of Japan. Silent killers trained to kill in the shadows. Now seeing as no one knows who the hell Hinata's mother is. Could be Tsunade for all we know. I'm having her be the daughter of Soi fon from bleach. Just cause I can. The Fon clan will be the last surviving true ninja clan in the world. With Hinata and her mother being the last. Due to the Fon clans attempt to end the second ninja world war. By killing all the kages. The second hokage being one of the victims. While the third took pity of an infant Soi fon and spared her. Only to be teamed with hiashi and the rest is history.

NOTE 2- That's right baby in this fic revan invents the rasengan! The reason for this is rather logical. The forth's thunder god technique. Gave him super human speed. With a move like chidori. He wouldn't need the think on how to kill fifty ninja in the blink of a freakin eye. While Kakashi being a jutsu stealing bastard wouldn't have the brains to invent the damn thing. While revan being trained by the best would have all the help she would need to overcome her bloodlines weakness. With a pure chakra manipulation move. That didn't need hand signs. This will also help her with getting Hinata to lighten the hell up.

NOTE 3- The curse mark was the snake sannin's pride and sick joy. The mark feeds of chakra to boost the hosts power. At the same time shortening the bearer's life span from the strain. The mark has a level two form that causes massive mutations. Such as horns darker skin with the whites of the eyes turning black. While the power one has in this form Is beyond the hosts normal limits. Long term use of this form will kill the host swiftly. At the same time causing the hosts willpower to weaken. Allowing the snake to steal there body with his immortality jutsu. No known way to remove this mark. In my fic I know Itachi did it so BACK OFF!

AS always please read and review. I need the attention and advice.


	5. The mark and a new arrival

As always don't own naruto never will. Now enjoy the fic.

This chapter will have a lot of plot reveals. Such as who are the empire of the stars. As well as what happened to revan after the land of waves incident. As well as more on the growing rev hina relationship.

In the village of konoha. There was one place with security greater then the hokage tower. This place was the konoha science department. It was here that all research on everything from bloodlines to jutsu was done. Whenever an enemy ninja was killed or captured. They where brought here to learn all they could from there body. The rumors surrounding this place had caused only the bravest of people to even apply to work there. While the founder of this department orochimaru made many breakthroughs here. The most notorious of these was the curse mark.

In the lowest levels of the science department. The fifth hokage Itachi uchiha stood with an aura of cold fury. Before him the creature that had slain nearly twenty of his ninja lay dead on a gurney. Only a day ago the beast had ripped threw the main gate. Simply to die at revan's Rasengan. While all around the beast the best the department had to offer ran every test that they could. Glaring at the dead beast's eyes, Itachi looked up at the lead scientist and said. "The moment you find anything on where it came from I want to know!" With that he marched out of the room. His goal to check on the young Namikaze.

In the hospital of konoha revan lay sound asleep. The toll of her chakra exhaustion heavy on her. While the wide open window let the sun's light slowly restored her energy. Nearby Hinata stood tall guarding over her. Her eyes never once leaving her still form. The heir of the fon and hyuga clans had watched as each doctor had checked on revan. Ready to stop them at a moments notice. As the door opened her body tensed ready to defend her charge to the death. As the door fully opened she let out a sigh of relief as Tsunade senju entered. At seeing Hinata the blond sannin said slightly annoyed. "Haven't you even taken a nap?"

With a glare Hinata said coldly. "Not until I get my questions answered." With a gentle sigh Tsunade walked over to Revan. With six simple hand signs her hands began to glow a soft sea green. Recognizing the diagnostic jutsu from her times with her sister. Hinata watched as Tsunade moved her hands over Revan. Starting at her feet only to slowly move up her body. Upon reaching her heart the slug Sannin frowned. As her hands glowed slightly brighter her focus fixated on the spot over Revan's heart. It was a slit second later that she all but ripped her hands back. Looking at revan mortified the slug sannin leaned back down. Taking hold of Revan's hospital gown the sannin pulled the collar down enough to see the beast curse mark. At seeing the handiwork of her former teammate Tsunade said with a deep growl.

"How could those fools have missed this!!"

Looking strait at Hinata Tsunade said with barely contained rage. "No one enters until I return and I mean no one!" As Tsunade ran out of the room Hinata carefully made her way over. With the skill and grace drilled into her since she could walk. Hinata pulled back the cloth just enough to see the mark. Easily recognizing the mark from her time training with anko her eyes shoot open in shock. With a gasp Hinata stepped back and said with a whisper. "You must have gone threw so much."

Nearly an hour later Hinata had begun to stair out the window. As she lazily looked back she saw that Revan Had vanished. Panicked she instantly activated her Byakugan. From where Revan had been sleeping she saw a thin trail of multi colored chakra. Leading out of the hospital towards the Namikaze estate. As Tsunade ran in with a startled Itachi he looked around and said. "Where is she?" Looking at her hokage her Byakugan blazing Hinata said fiercely. "I'll find her." With that she leapt out of the window. Before she was to far away the hokage ran to the window and yelled out to her. "Bring her to my office!"

With her Byakugan active she followed the thin wisp of chakra threw the air. As she came upon the Namikaze estate she leapt over the wall. The namikaze estate was one of the largest in the village. With a massive forest along with three different training grounds. Making her way threw the forest she came upon a sight that made her freeze in her tracks. In a small clearing lay a small pond. Feeding this pond was a fair sized water fall. At the base of the waterfall was a large boulder rose three feet off the surface. Yet what was on the water was what made her freeze in her place.

With fluid like grace that Hinata had only dreamed of. Dance a being made of rainbow colored chakra. With the clear shape of a woman. The figure's body danced with a storm of light that was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. While her body was defined with an elegant set of tribal tattoos that covered her body. There where no chakra points or pathways. Just a solid mass of swirling beautiful chakra. The serpentine grace that the figure used was beyond human. With a swift fluid leap revan back flipped into the pond. Hinata waited with a held breath for Revan to surface. Only for Revan's voice to come from behind with a playful tone. The shock caused her to deactivate her bloodline.

"Well I hope you enjoyed my little show."

Spinning on her heels Hinata came face to face with a smiling Revan. Water still dripping off her body. With a nervous stutter Hinata was speechless. With an amused grin Revan stepped closer until she was a mere couple inches away. "Well I asked you a question. Did you enjoy my little show?" Hinata had finally managed to speak only for her to stutter out. "The hokage sent me to find you. It's about that mark." With that she pointed at the curse mark. The tip of her finger a mere centimeter from the skin. Looking down Revan glared at the curse mark. Looking up Revan saw the blush on Hinata's face. Amused she decided to play with her. "Awe does my little stalker like what she sees? Well if you play nice I may let you have."

The sheer shock of what she had said had caused Hinata to blush deeper. With a panicked yell she blurted out. "That's not it I want to know that jutsu." Yet her words where met on deaf ears as Revan had already began to walk towards the mansion. As she walked away Hinata used her Byakugan to see the same swirling chakra. Shutting off her bloodline she ran after her. Her goals now slowly being mixed. As she came upon the namikaze mansion Hinata watched as Revan walked into the home without a care in the world. Remembering how she vanished before she swiftly ran in after her.

Upon entering the mansion Hinata stared at the entranceway in awe. At seeing no sign of Revan Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan. Only for Revan to say playfully behind her. "Awe can't keep up my little stalker?" Spinning around she saw Revan leaning against the wall. Arms crossed she had an cat like grin on her face. With a deep blush Hinata looked away and said. "I'm not a stalker! The hokage needs to see you. So I have to escort you to his office." Looking at the blush Revan stood strait up. With an analyzing yet amused look she then said. "That's not all is it? You want something else from me. Something only I have."

With a deep sigh Hinata looked strait into Revan's. With all the courage she could muster she said boldly. "I want to learn the jutsu you used. The one you called Rasengan." It was then that Revan took on a more serious aura. Walking past her revan was nearly to the stairs. When she was at the first step she looked back and smiled. "If you want to learn the rasengan. You have to pay my price. You may even enjoy it." As she walked up the steps she called back to a blushing Hinata as she walked. "Tell Tachi I'll see him in two hours." With that she vanished down the hallway. Leaving a speechless Hinata behind her.

As Revan calmly got dressed her gaze fixed on the curse mark. Realizing Itachi would most likely order it to be sealed for her safety. She chose to forsake her normal attire. Instead wearing a simple pair of dark blue pants. Along with a white button up shirt. While normally she wouldn't be caught wearing these types of clothes. Her sensei's had drilled into her the need for a change sometimes. Whether from food or clothes. It was a sudden change in habits that helped keep one alive and alert. Looking in a large mirror. The very same that her mother had used when she had lived in the very room she now used. Revan gave herself one last look over before heading for the tower. Taking the long way to buy more time.

Walking threw Konoha Revan had taken her first real look at how much had changed. The villagers that once attacked her the moment they saw her. Now looked at her with regret and misery. While others simply looked on in awe. All because of who her father was. Passing buy a weapons shop she decided to go in. With a loud ring of a bell the door opened. To her pleasure the shop was filled with every weapon in the known ninja world. Taking a look threw a shelf of katanas she was broken from her thoughts by a young woman's voice. "Welcome to the Dragon storm weapon shop. How may I help you?"

Turning around she saw a young woman behind a counter. The woman wasn't any older then her. With brown hair in two large buns. While she had on a simple white Chinese style shirt. With a red dragon wrapped around it. With a warm smile she then said. "Hi my name is Tenten van hellsing. Need help with anything?" Revan seemed to be in deep thought. Only to smile and walk up too the counter. "Why yes tell me do you forge weapons here?" At that Tenten smiled almost arrogantly and say. "You bet our smith skills rival even those of the land of blades." Revan twitched slightly at the name of her mother's homeland only to smile and lean a little closer. "Well then I would like to commission a work."

Twenty minutes later Itachi sat in his office. Nearby Tsunade waited along with the leading expert on the curse mark Anko Mitarashi. The tension was thick in the air, As the three waited. As the door opened they watched as Revan calmly walked in, without a care in the world. Looking at anko for only a moment she looked at Itachi and said. "Hey tachi what's this about?" Ignoring her Anko moved in front of her and said bluntly. "Show me the mark." With a sigh Revan undid the first three buttons of her shirt. "What no drinks or flirting." With that she pulled the cloth away to show the beast curse mark.

Taking a close look at the mark. As Anko ran a finger over the mark she studied the mark carefully. After several minutes she stood up and took several steps back. Looking back towards the others she was in a state of complete awe. "I can't believe this. The mark is unlike anything I've ever seen. It's like the heaven curse seal altered by some outside force. My guess is the nine tales chakra inside her. Her bloodline may have had an effect also." At that she looked at Revan concerned.

With a concerned look Itachi asked Revan. "Did orochimaru mark you in the land of wave?" Looking away revan said with an almost hollow voice. "I honestly don't know. The whole thing is one giant blur. The mist Nins that arrived on the scene shortly after found me in a field of death. I was soaked in blood with that mark on me. The snake was dead not that far away." At hearing that her former master was dead anko let out a small sigh of relief. Nodding her head Tsunade asked her calmly. "Since then has there been any effects on your body?"

In almost a sarcastic tone revan said bluntly. "Oh the normal increased appetite, boost in chakra, and oh yeah I've gotten really frisky." At that Itachi seemed to choke on air as the only one affected by her statement. In a serious tone Anko asked her. "And when you use it?" Looking her dead in the eye Revan said with mixed emotions. "I become a berserker in heat. Driven by nothing but instinct. I've tried to master myself in that state. Only to cause mass mayhem and very awkward next days."

Looking at her Tsunade said with great concern. "Have you thought of sealing the mark?" With a smirk Revan turned her back to them. A split second later she pulled her shirt down. On her back was a large elaborate tribal design. That only seemed to augment her curves and figure. Looking back over her shoulder she said amused. "After a year of failed attempts. I sought out the best seal masters alive. It cost me an arm and a leg but they did it. I had them give me full body gravity seals to increase my strength and speed. Along with containment seals for the mark. Now I can control when the seal activates." Pulling the shirt back up she faced them and said calmly. "There is that all you needed to ask about." At that Tsunade said one final thing. "Yes it would seem one Hinata Hyuga has grown fixated on you." Walking out the door Revan said as she closed it. "They tend to when I use Rasengan."

Walking to her home Revan had the feeling that she was being watched. Yet passed it off as a mix of Hinata and old paranoia. Little did she know that three people where watching here walk by from a rooftop. Those three where Kushina and her family. With teary eyes Kushina had to fight with all she had not to leap down and hug her daughter. To beg her for forgiveness. Looking at his wife kain gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come we have a hokage to meet." With that the three leap off the roof towards the tower.

Not long after the three had made there way up the steps towards the hokage's office. The walk towards the office brought old memories to the surface. Of a time when all she was worried about was her students and being a good mother. As they reached the doors the Itachi's voice softly came threw the door. "This isn't good. I knew Revan had done the wave massacre from the Mizukage. But this new curse mark is a threat we cannot ignore." The three stopped in there tracks at what they had just heard. The massacre of wave was heard of even in the blade empire. What they heard next was the voice of Tsunade senju. "Well leave it to my old demented teammate to leave his mark. Though I trust that the seal is contained. Though we still need to keep an eye on her."

Unable to take it any more Kushina all but threw the doors off there hinges. The three inside where completely speechless at the sight of Revan's mother. The first to speak was none other then her former student Anko Mitarashi. With a stammer anko took a step towards her and said. "Kushina sensei?" The sight of her former student did little to settle her anger. With a glare that would have shaken the forth hokage in absolute terror, Kushina all but growled out. "What has happened to my daughter?" Showing little fear from the woman's glare Itachi said calmly. "Have a seat, and who are these people?"

For the next two hours Itachi told them all that he knew. From when he first met Revan when she was two. To when she had just been in the office. When all was said and done Kushina looked at her former student and said mortified. "You tried to kill her?" As Anko looked away an shame Itachi said bluntly. "It's not her fault. The genjutsu placed on her by the late kurama clan head, enhanced people's anger at her for how much they lost. The effect was to strong for even a jonin. I wasn't affected because the uchiha clan didn't lose anybody that night. Due to us managing the evacuation." His explanation only slightly relieved her anger. It was then that Minato who had been silent the whole time spoke up. "So what are we going to do?

In the capital of the land of fire. Thirteen men and women stood in a half circle before the fire lord. These thirteen where the strongest in all the land of fire. The group looked on in mixed emotions as news of the fall of the temple had reached them. Calling for an emergency meeting of the elite guard. With the booming voice of a leader the fire lord said. "The star empire has risen from the ashes after eighty years. I need four guardsmen to head to konoha to secure the fragment!" At that four people instantly stepped forward. Two where none other then Tia Halibel and Kenpachi Zaraki. The other two where the latest members of the elite guard.

One of the others was the single most revered medic alive. The teacher of Tsunade and called the miracle worker Retsu Unohana. With her hair in a thick black braid down the front of her body. The woman radiated an aura of power and kindness. While in her hands was a katana in a blue sheath. The other was one of the most feared men alive. One of the last surviving decedents of the six path sage. Nagato stood tall and proud in a black cloak with red clouds on it. His legendary Rinnegan eyes radiating raw power. Looking them over the fire lord then said in a commanding tone. "When you get there find Revan and tell her all that she needs to know." With a salute the four walked out of the chamber. Down the hallway Kenpachi looked towards Halibel and said with an insane grin. "Can't wait to see the brat again. Wonder if she finally mastered that jutsu." All Halibel did was nod her head in reply.

Well that didn't take long. Hope you enjoy the healthy dose of fan service. As well a revealing why Revan's mood can go from playful and a tease to dead serious. While Revan's actions having an effect on Hinata. Now as always please review because you already read the chapter. Though I have some bad news. The next chapter won't be up for at least a week. As I work on the plot. As well as my newest story.


	6. Rise of a dark queen

Okay as always don't own Naruto never have. Wish to freakin god I did.

This chap will have what you all have been waiting for people. The long awaited reunion between mother and daughter. As well as a twist you won't see coming. Also if you're a fan of X-men Evolution check out my authors' page and check out my new fic. It's a little Skippy but still pretty damn good. Also Sasuke's fate shall also be finally revealed. You can't hear it but I'm laughing like a deranged lunatic right now.

In the village hidden in the leaves all was peaceful once more. Despite the attack a week ago things had swiftly settled down. A testament to the spirit of the village. Yet things where not all peaceful. Especially at the Namikaze estate. In the same training area Hinata had watched Revan train a most unusual thing was going on. With a playful grin Revan looked at a large tree. Dressed in simple black shorts and a green tank top. She said amused with her arms crossed. "Oh come on its not that bad." From behind the tree came Hinata's voice. Full of both rage and embarrassment. "No as a member of the Fon clan I will not suffer this dishonor!"

Never losing her smile Revan said calmly. "Fine then I won't teach you the rasengan." From behind the tree came a low growl. Only to end a moment later as Hinata stepped out from around the tree. Instead of the usual garb of her mothers clan. Designed for speed and agility. She now had on a light pink two piece swimsuit. Showing off her magnificent figure. Rivaling Revan's her beauty could topple empire's. With a smile Revan said impressed. "Not bad Hinata you got hell of a body. Don't be ashamed of it." With fire in her eyes Hinata said with fury. "It's not that, A ninja of the Fon clan should never where such clothing. It's humiliating and degrading." With a chuckle Revan said amused. "And that's why I'm having you where it. To help you loosen up and let go of the chains that you have wrapped yourself in." All Hinata did was stair at her confused.

With a small sigh Revan walked over to the edge of the pond. There rested a large metal tub full of large water balloons. Picking up a Balloon she held it out in front of her. "This is your first step in your Rasengan training." Showing no signs of effort the balloon began to ripple and bulge. Showing large bumps all over the surface. When without warning the balloon exploded in a burst of water. "The first step is called rotation. The goal is to spin the water in the balloon with your chakra. The more directions the better. To form the most basic Rasengan you need to spin in at least ten directions. After that the more you add the more powerful it becomes. There are one hundred balloons in the tub. When you do fifty successfully you are to do the same on the water. This will boost your concentration. Helping you to do this in a combat situation. When you complete this find me. That will be your next test." With that she vanished in a black aura.

In the Hokage's office the hokage was at his desk. The plans for the reunion between mother and daughter taking place later today. With a soft click the door opened as on of the other two sannin entered. Jiriaya of the toads. At his side was Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. Both had an almost perverted smile as they walked in. With a warm grin Jiriaya said warmly. "Hey Itachi how are you doing." Looking up Itachi said amused. "I've been well thank you for returning on such short notice." It was then sasuke said with great enthusiasm. "To hell with that bro. You caused us to abandon some grade A research!" With a sigh Itachi said sadly. "Why did I ever let you train under that perverted sannin?" With a grin said sannin said amused. "Because Tsunade would have knocked him into next year. While Orochimaru well enough said seeing how he's dead as dead gets." Taking on a more serious aura Itachi said bluntly. "What do you know of the creature that attacked?" The tone he spoke with left no room for discussion.

On the road leading towards Konoha was a massive Carriage pulled by eight horse. On the side was the symbol for the elite guard of the land of fire. While the carriage could easily hold ten people only four sat in the extravagant chamber. With an aura of cold indifference the four fire guard sat ready to face there enemy. With a curious glance Nagato looked at the others. With a calm emotionless voice he asked the others. "Tell me how do you know this Revan. What makes her so special?" With his usual insane grin Kenpachi said amused. "Oh we go way back Revan and us. Each one of us trained her at one time or another. Heck she's the only person to beat me in a fight. The only one here to ever beat here every time is Halibel here and she never tells us how." At that Halibel simply opened her eyes with a glare.

Still unimpressed Nagato said bluntly. "I still don't know why the fire lord would be so adamant on her protection." With a warm smile Retsu looked at him and said softly. "Well the reason is quite simple." Without warning killing intent so powerful it made even Kenpachi freeze filled the cabin. As Retsu said with that same kind voice. "He is the fire lord and we are his servants." Just as swiftly as the killing intent filled the room, it had vanished. With a grunt Kenpachi said aggravated. "God damn I hate it when she does that!"

Walking down the streets Revan was simply taking in the sights. Heading down a street she stopped as a wonderful smile reached her nose. Looking for the source her eyes stopped at a small restaurant, Named the Howling Tiger. With a small grin she walked inside. The place was small made to fit only thirty people max. Sitting at a small table she watched as a waitress walked over to her. With a warm smile the waitress said. "Hello my name is Ino yamanaka. May I take your order?" Picking up the menu she glanced at it for a moment. Only to smile and say. "I'll take two double cheeseburgers and a large order of garlic fries." With a nod she wrote down the order and said. "Okay that will be just a moment." Walking off revan leaned back into the padded seat.

While nearby in his own seat minato looked at her with conflicted eyes. The young Uzumaki fought hard not to run over and tell her everything. Yet for there first meeting to go smoothly he had to be patient. If he jumped the gun there was no telling the chaos that would ensue. Yet the two never noticed a shadow on the wall. Shaped like a man it was like any other in the room. The only difference was that this one had no source. As revan calmly ate her food the shadow melted into the floor. With a content sigh revan leaned back into her seat. As she was about to take out her money to pay an anbu black ops appeared beside her kneeling. In a humbled tone the ninja said. "Lady Revan the hokage requests your presence in his office." Without waiting for any reply the anbu had left. With a sigh she left the money on the table, along with a large tip.

With a soft click Revan entered the hokage's office. Sitting at the desk Itachi had been dreading this moment. Looking at her he said gently. "Please sit Revan." Slightly nervous she calmly sat in the seat in front of his desk. For what seemed an eternity a dead silence filled the room. Until Itachi broke it with a slightly nervous voice. "Revan I have very important news concerning the matter of your family." That simple line had caused all the color to practically drain from her face. While her heartbeat began to speed up. Inside his mind he was silently praying that what would happen next would turn out well. "Revan a short while ago your mother learned you where alive. Several days ago they arrived, and they want to meet you." With that the door opened gently. As kushina nervously entered the room. Each step was a battle for her. Until she was only a few feet behind her. With great fear she said the only thing she could think of. Her voice was almost a whisper. "Hello Revan."

Revan was frozen in her place as she seemed to simply stair of into space. Everyone in the room was still as statues. Until Revan stood up shakily. Turning to face her mother she was pale as a ghost. As terror filled her every cell and nerve. Suddenly flashbacks of wave raced back into her mind like a bullet train. Causing her head to feel like it was about to explode. With a dark pulse her curse mark flared to life. Forcing it's dark power threw the containment seal. Placing her right hand over the mark she did the only thing she could think of. With a soft white glow she turned invisible. Only to run right past her mother out of the room. Remembering her story about the land of waves kushina called out after her. "Revan please wait I already know about waves." Yet her plea was met with deaf ears. As tears began to cascade down her face they where instantly gone a moment later as she said fiercely. "Damn you Hiruzen!"

Shortly before this had happened in the outskirts of the city. A small safe house was burning. While nearly a dozen ninja lay on the ground in pieces. A figure in a black cloak stood amongst the carnage. From the cloak came a woman's hand. The skin was brown while the nails where jet black with each one in a razor sharp claw. In the hand was a small crystal. Shaped in the form of a pearl. It radiated every color of the rainbow and more. From beneath the hood came a young woman's voice. It was drenched in anger and controlled rage. "Time for the rematch princess!" With that the figure vanished in a flare of black flames.

In one of the villages many secluded training fields. Revan was on her knees in hysterics. Arms wrapped tightly around her shaking frame. All the emotions she had tried for so many years to hide had come back ten fold. Tears poured down her face as she didn't care who saw her. So lost in her despair she never noticed she was not alone. With great care not to startle her two arms gently wrapped around her in a gentle hug. With a gentle humming sound kushina rocked her daughter side to side. With a kind loving tone she said. "It's alright Revan it's alright. I know about the land of waves, the mark everything. I'm so sorry my child. I was to weak to realize you where truly alive. Please forgive me Revan. I was never there for you, I failed you so much." Slowly Revan began to settle down as the curse mark began to weaken. Just as she was about to speak another's echoed over the field. This one belonging to the same woman from the safe house.

"Awe isn't this sweet. A genocidal psycho bitch and her crazy mommy sharing there feelings." Confused the two looked for the source. Only to see the figure at the edge of the field. Her heavy cloak gently flowing in the wind. Confused Kushina asked her. "Who are you?" All the while the grip on her daughter tightened. The woman chuckled as she said in an almost insane voice. "Why not ask your little girl. After all she slaughtered my father and his entire army." Revan's eyes shot wide open as memories from the only act of genocide she had ever committed began to resurface. This caused the woman to laugh darkly as she stepped closer. "oh looks like someone remembers. Now it's time for some payback bitch!"

Kushina instantly was on the defensive. Charging with all the fury of a lioness protecting her cubs. She ran ready to deliver an instant death strike. As she was within arms reach all kushina saw was a black blur. Followed by sailing threw the air. Only to land hard on the ground dazed and confused. Shocked Revan stood tall and called out. "Mother!" With that she herself charged her assailant. Just as she was about to strike her hands radiated a familiar blue glow. Just as she was about to make contact she saw the same blue glow under the cloak. To shocked to react all she registered was the blow to her stomach. The force enough to shatter anything in it's path. Shooting threw the field she hit a massive oak tree with enough force to leave a deep indentation.

With an amused chuckle the woman calmly walked towards revan's still form. Halfway towards her goal she threw the cloak off to reveal a shocking sight. There walking tall and proud was Tayuya of the former sound ninja four. Only now she was completely different. Despite the fact that she was in her level two curse form she was lacking her horns, and showed no signs of strain from using her form. While she had once had a lean thin frame. Now she had gained muscles along with full shapely breasts. With long dark crimson hair that reached her waist, in nine long almost blade like spikes. Her pants where jet black and seemed to be painted on. While her red boots seemed to be fused seamlessly with her pants. For a top she had a dark red leather vest. That only showed of her figure more. While on the back of her vest was the symbol for carnage.

Stopping in front of a dazed revan she said amused. "And to think your suppose to be the star queen. That title shall now be mine!" Gripping the top of revan's shirt she pulled strait down. The fabric was torn with no effort at all. Revealing the seal on her naval as well as her curse mark pulsing red. Fiercely trying to be released. With that same insane grin she gripped the middle of her vest. To reveal the crystal fused to her naval. The proximity to Revan caused it to glow even brighter. At the same time weakening Revan. "Now to claim what is mine!" With that she pressed her body onto Revan's. The jewel resting on the seals center. The very instant the jewel touched the seal the two where engulfed in crimson chakra. The chakra flowed from a screaming Revan into Tayuya. Said attacker seemed to be in bliss. As raw power in it's purest form filled her being. Kushina could only look on in horror. Her left leg broken from the landing. After five agonizing minutes it was over. The last of the chakra flowed into Tayuya. While Revan was limp and weak.

Her right hands on revan's shoulder's tayuya had a grin from ear to ear. While she radiated the same aura of revan's trance mode. Only her colors where blue green onyx silver and gold. While the crystal was gone. With an almost drunk tone she leaned closer and said. "My thanks princess but the star throne shall be mine. Though I just may keep you around for fun." With that she was about to kiss the dazed revan. Only to leap back as a sphere of crimson energy flew by where she had been a mere second ago. Landing near kushina tayuya said furiously. "How dare you stop your future queen Golbez!" Appearing with a shimmer of light was a colossal figure next to revan. Hidden by a black cloak with the symbol for blood on the back. Standing tall the figure spoke with an almost aristocratic voice. "You are now queen Tayuya. Revan is the chosen child of the star that will concur the world and restore our empire. You are just the vile spawn of a snake." With a snarl she was about to attack. Only to see the crystal in his cloak. Black as night it seemed to draw in all light around it. With a defeated sigh she said. "I have what I want Golbez. As well as the location of the fragments." At that Golbez ran at her. Only for her to vanish in black flames.

Stopping next to kushina Golbez looked at her in silence. While Kushina herself was paralyzed in terror. Only to be broken from her trance when a crystal identical to tayuya's landed at her feet. With that Golbez said calmly. "Spawn of blades Lady Revan has been drained of the Fox's chakra, as well as her own. Place that crystal over her curse mark to unlock her true powers. For in her current state my former student while easily slay her." As he calmly began to walk away Kushina called out to him. "Why are you doing this? The star empire is gone and dead!" Stopping in his tracks Golbez turned to face her. Only for the hood of his cloak to flow back on it's own. What she saw caused her blood to run cold. For staring back at her was her dead husband smiling calmly. "Because my dear not only is she the rightful heir to your empire. She is the heir to the star empire as well. Thanks to my son's foolishness. With that he vanished in a crimson flash. Leaving an unconscious Revan and a hysteric kushina.

Now this was a short chapter I admit. But I think it was a good one. Now I bet a lot of you forgot about Tayuya. Now as always read and review. Or else I will find you and I will make you watch Disney for five minutes strait. Go to you tube and check out SAW 4 spoof. It is freakin funny as hell.


	7. awakening

Don't own Naruto or anything else used in this.

Ha I bet you all thought I stopped working on this fic did you. Well to be honest I was in this well you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. One long ass story short I've been working on this fic for awhile now. I've basically finished the story I just have to write the damn thing down. Now enjoy cause this was a long time coming. Now enjoy the healthy dose of fan service.

In the Capital of the land of fire. The fire lord was looking out upon his city with tired eyes. While memories from nearly a full century ago came back full force. A young fire lord led his troops against the star empire. His long black hair billowed in the wind as he struck down the unholy creatures of the star empire. Created from the most vile of jutsu. They where once men now they where beasts. The battalion he led had one goal. To buy the time needed to cast the jutsu to end this war. Before they unleashed there ultimate weapon. Though the price would be another evil in this world. Known as the nine tailed demons. There ultimate weapon sealed away. The key split into three fragments and scattered.

Yet the darkest memory was his battle with the ruler of that very empire. The only person to ever wound him to the point he would have his trademark scars. That ruler's powers where unlike anything he had ever seen. Her power was godlike as it took all nine demons to kill her. Thus when he found another with her powers. He knew he had to put her down the right path. The path of nobility and justice.

The village hidden in the mist. Known by many as the bloody mist village. It was the one village where bloodline traits where hated and despised. Those with bloodlines where next to slaves. Only gaining freedom on the battlefield. Only those with a death wish choose to challenge this. Only one had succeeded and escaped. Thus when the guards saw a figure approaching they weren't afraid. This would be there supreme undoing.

As the figure was within sight they immediately drew there weapons. For her bronze skin and aura let then know she was a bloodline bearer. With a predator like grin Tayuya took a fighting stance just before the village gates. Her hands glowed with green fire. Licking her lips the rest of her body glowed silver. The two guards charged her with blind rage. While she just stood with that same predator like grin. Just as they where upon her she moved in a silver blur. Her glowing green claws dug into there chests. The two where instantly paralyzed. As there skin began to dry and there bodies swiveled up. The very life drained from there bodies. While Tayuya looked to become more energized. When nothing was left but swiveled husks she let go. Her gaze was soon fixed upon the mist village as she licked her lips. Her goal was clear total destruction.

In the charred out remains of the village. One of the survivors was hiding for her life. For the second time in her life the people she was working for where being slaughtered. First was when the sound village was destroyed. Leaving only her and the snakes three hidden bases alive. Though they swiftly scattered to the winds. Now the woman was once more facing death at the hands of an unstoppable killing machine. Her long black hair reach her feet. While her gifted figure was hidden under baggy urban Camo pants. Along with a bulky chunin vest. Her back was to the wall as she held her breath.

With a silver blur she was tackled to the ground. Straddling her waist was Tayuya. As the crimson haired angel of genocide held Kin's arms down. Capturing her hands Tayuya purred as she said playfully. "Awe it's been awhile Kinny did you miss me?" Kin was awestruck at who was before her. As a deep blush formed as well from the memories. All Kin was utter was a small. "How?" With a pout Tayuya leaned closer and said. "How really isn't important. What is important is that I came all this way for you help. I'm putting together a team. Now are you in say yes and you will be my right hand." Tayuya's eyes glowed gold seemingly hypnotizing Kin to say. "Yes I'll join you." Tayuya then smiled victorious and kissed her deeply.

While from the rubble on the far side of the village. The last surviving member of the seven ninja swordsmen Kisame Hoshigaki fled the burning village. His goal was simple and clear. To find the one person that could take Tayuya on. Yet he only had one clue to her location. The seal master that had sealed away her curse mark. With one final look upon his former home. He leapt into the mist. Now truly red with the blood of the innocent and the guilty.

In the village of the leaf all was calm on the surface. Yet in the hospital it was tense. As one of the most powerful women alive was in a coma. In the room was her estranged family. Her mother's leg broken in four places. Had been mended and healed by the slug sannin herself. While standing guard over her was none other then Hinata. Her Byakugan was fully active and fixed on Revan. To her shock and confusion the lights that once made up her body where now dull. To her it was like looking at grey stone. Everyone's gaze was fixed on the now helpless Revan. Thus when the door opened none looked until the gruff voice of Kenpachi snapped them from there stupor. "Damn looks like where to late." Looking at the door they saw the four members of the elite guard.

Deep below the hospital in one of the most secure labs in the village. Itachi looked at the crystal orb Kushina had been given by Golbez. The revelation that the father of the forth was a potential enemy was to scary a thought to entertain. Looking at the crystal he knew where it was from. Lifting the small glass case up he said with a solemn tone. "I know what I must do." With that he left the lab. His goal clear his resolve absolute.

In her hospital room Retsu Unohana ran a checkup on Revan. The one with the most experience with her powers and anatomy. She was the best bet to help her. With a saddened look she turned to Tsunade and said. "It would seem you right. Whatever that woman did to her has drained her powers completely. Yet for some reason she can't recover the lost power." The door opened as Itachi held up the crystal. "That's because you don't have this." Those in the room looked on confused. As only Kushina knew what it was.

With a soft almost aloft voice Halibel asked him. "Just what is that?" Holding the glass case up for them to see, he said solemnly. "This is a fragment of the very meteor that hit little Revan all those years ago. Due to the turmoil of the third we couldn't recover it in time. All we found was one gem like this. The person that drove off Revan's attacker had this. So it's clear they have the meteor. As well as who knows how many more of these." Nodding Halibel walked up to him. "But for now we only need one." Taking the box from him she looked at the others in the room. With all the seriousness a human could muster she said to them. "I will use this on her. But before that I need everyone in this room and floor to evacuate. Only I can handle Revan in a battle. Should this drive her into a frenzy only I can stop her if need be."

With concern in there eyes each one slowly filed out. With Kushina and Hinata lingering the longest. As the last person was out Itachi said calmly. "Wait thirty minutes. Then do what you can." With that he closed the door. Leaving Halibel with Revan. The blond fire guardian looked at the comatose Revan calmly. Walking over to her bedside she placed the case on the table next to the bed. Looking at Revan she spoke with great pride in her voice. "Soon my queen you will take you rightful place and lead the star army. But first you must stop the false queen." As she reached for Revan's shirt to expose the curse mark she heard foot steps. Stopping she looked at the door waiting for whoever dared interrupt her.

With a soft click the door opened to reveal Hinata. With an icy glare Halibel said. "I told you to leave child!" Nodding Hinata said calmly yet still showed great concern as she spoke. "I came to help just in case. Do not fear for my life. If worse come to worse I am a master of the flash step technique." Looking the girl over she thought over her options. Not finding a valid way to send her off she placed her mask back on as the loyal fire guardian. "Very well but do what I say. I wont have innocent blood on Revan's hands."

Silence filled the air as Halibel sat on the side of Revan's bed. Hinata could see the soft gaze in her eyes. Nervous for the first time in years she asked the living legend. "Just how do you know her?" Looking from Revan Halibel said calmly. "It's simple really I trained her. Taught her nearly everything she knows. Then when it came time for her to learn the darker arts of the female ninja. I personally taught her those arts to. That is how I know her." Hinata took a step back in shock. While a deep blush was on her cheeks. Looking at the clock Halibel reached for the Revan's gown. Pulling it down just enough to expose the curse mark. Hinata's blushed at the sight while Halibel said. "Revan's powers though godlike have there weaknesses."

Hinata watched as Halibel swung her leg over Revan. Sitting on Revan's waist she wrapped her arms tightly around Revan. Revan's hands where pinned by Halibel's legs. Rendering her all but completely restrained. Sensing Hinata's shock and confusion Halibel sighed for only a brief second and explained. "Revan has the power to phase threw solid matter. Yet if she is already in contact with it she can't. While my clothes have special seals protecting it from her fire. Her super strength is also pointless due to my own intense physical training. Now hand me the crystal." With a concerned glance Hinata handed her the jewel.

Holding the gem in her right hand her eyes seemed to linger on it for a few seconds. Not even she knew what would happen when she placed it on the curse seal. That was why Golbez left the crystal. To protect himself from the potential danger. With a look at Hinata she said bluntly. "If I fail to contain her run." With that she slowly moved the crystal over the curse mark. The closer the jewel got to her skin the more it glowed. While Revan's left eye twitched a sign that the crystal was already having an effect. With one final push she slammed the jewel onto the mark. Revan's eyes snapped open as the jewel melted into the curse seal. The seal spread over her body. As the seals holding it back where shattered. As the seal slowly spread over her Revan's body glowed every color in the spectrum. While she tried to break free of Halibel's hold it was futile.

Hinata could only look on with pain as Revan began to thresh about. Soon the seal had fully taken over. The seals where like a tribal full body tattoo. While a crazed berserker look was in her eyes. The colors swirled around her while Halibel held onto Revan's shoulders. The secret solder of the star empire could barely hold on. As the sheer force fighting her rivaled the nine tails itself. With one last burst she was thrown clear of. Hitting the wall she could only watch as Revan leapt from the bed. Her eyes a swirling vortex of colors she was trapped in trance mode. With a primal purr she leapt at the frozen Hinata. The moment her hand hit Hinata's shoulder a white light filled the room.

Halibel was completely blinded by the light. Fighting to regain her eyesight she froze when she what was before her. Fully expecting to find a dead Hinata killed by Revan in trance form. She was shocked to find Revan laying on top of a fully okay Hinata. The formerly trance crazed ninja was gent ally embracing Hinata. While at the same gent ally kissing the stunned woman. While the curse mark faded she was now in control. Breaking from the kiss Revan said weakly. "Thank you Hinata." With that she fell asleep. Seeing the scene play out Halibel said with a whisper. "Impossible."

Nearly a week later Revan had recovered. At the request of Retsu Revan had gone without using her powers. In that time word had spread of the fall of the mist village. The hokage had ordered his entire forces to find Tayuya. There orders where to simply locate her. When they found her they where to report in and wait for backup.

At the Namikaze estate Kushina had just finished the last of the cleaning. Since the attack she had done everything to take her mind off that day. As she was about to make lunch for those staying in the mansion. She stopped as a knock came from the main door. With a hidden Kunai she opened the door. To find a young girl with brown hair in two buns. In her arms was a large brown package five feet long and one foot wide. Printed on the case was the symbol of her clan.

Just as she was about to ask the girl why she was here. Her son ran into the in a panic. "Mother come quick it's revan." That was all she needed as she ran off in a blur. Leaving the two in an awkward silence.

In the main training field there was an odd sight. Many stared in shock before them. For in the field stood two Halibels. Only one was in the clothes commonly worn by revan. The group stared in shock as the one wearing revan's cloths glowed purple. In mere seconds her body shifted and changed. Until revan stood in her place confused. Staring at her hands they glowed white as nearby objects began to float. White auras around each object. Seconds later the glow vanished as the objects fell.

Looking at the group she said startled. "I think we have a problem." Kushina had arrived seconds beforehand. A look of relief in her eyes seeing her daughter safe. While Halibel herself had one thought in her mind. "Her powers have truly awakened. Soon we will rule this world."

Short yet sweet hope you all enjoyed this. I know not my best work but I just needed to do this to get back in the grove. Hope you enjoyed the twist with Halibel. Now please read and review.


	8. poll

Okay I swore I would never do one of these god awful things but this is an announcement. I have come at a crossroads with my stories. I have to many ideas and no guidance. Therefore I'm leaving the direction to you my readers. On my profile is a simple survey. It is there the path of my stories shall be decided. Also this announcement will be deleted after the poll.


End file.
